Un San Valentín ¡Lleno de Kuroshitsuji!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: El 14 de febrero: Una fecha hermosa para algunos, y deprimente para otros. Y en el caso de Ciel Phantomhive, un día donde las ganancias de su compañía aumentan considerablemente. Sin embargo, quieran o no, hasta los Demonios, Shinigamis y Ángeles se verán en la obligación de celebrar esta fiesta, y por todo lo alto. [CCxOC/ CCxCC/ OCxOC] [¡Fic en conjunto con "Akashoujo948"!]
1. Buscando el regalo perfecto (P-1)

_**Buenos días/tardes/noches, queridas lectoras y (si los hay…) lectores, niños y niñas, perros y gatos~!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn ¿Yo? ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Que por qué hablo así? *con voz de vieja decrépita, peor que la bruja de "Blanca nieves" de Disney* Pueeees… ¿cómo puedo decirlo fácil? ¡Ah~! Sí, ¡estoy ENFERMA! ;w;**_

_***Sonido de grillitos***_

_**¡Lo sé, grillitos queridos! Muchas gracias por su preocupación, se aprecia mucho TTwTT Ah, ¡tú! ¡El grillo de atrás! ¿¡Cómo que no me crees!? ¡Ah, quieres pruebas! ¡Pues te daré pruebas!**_

_***Me encierro en el baño, apenas cierro la puerta, se escucha mi voz de bruja tosiendo horriblemente, ahora la tos parece de hombre y se oyen algunas cosas caerse en el baño. Minutos después, salgo…***_

_**¿Ahora me crees? ¿No? Bueno, ¿qué importa~? ewe En fin, dejando ya de lado mi voz de vieja (que aún tengo lol), espero que se diviertan leyendo éste Fanfic. Mi amiga Rakel-chan y yo lo íbamos a escribir en conjunto, pero debido a como estoy, tristemente no podía escribir, por lo que acordamos que ella escribiría la cosa y yo las corregiría, ya que algo debo de hacer. También debo avisarles que tardaré en continuar con mis otros fics, por cómo está mi gripe y eso, ya no puedo estar mucho en la lap, pero iré adelantado de vez en vez con los capis, en el block de notitas de mi celular…**_

_**No dejaré que ésta fu*ck gripe me detenga: NUNCA~! ewé**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***3 minutos después… una ambulancia me lleva, y le dejo el resto de la presentación a mi amiga Rakel-chan* (?)**_

_¡Noooo! Shade…chu… ¡fuuuu! Se la llevaron... Bueno, estimados lectores, me presento ante ustedes, soy G.R.R. Rakellis, y no, no estoy saludando desde aquí porque hackeé a Shade-chan, sino que he venido a presentarles humildemente esta parodia san valentesca -como le llamamos Shadechu y yo- debido a que el día de hoy se celebra el día de San Valentín. Hace unos días atrás decidimos escribir sobre cómo celebrarían San Valentín los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, así que, después de mucho discutir ideas juntas y escribir como si no hubiera mañana, aquí está el producto de nuestro trabajo._

_Sin más qué decir, ¡disfruten del primer capítulo de esta saga~!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes nos pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único nuestro es ésta historia y los OC/s incluidos, es decir, los OC/s son de Shadechu Nightray, no míos.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: OC/s del fic de Shadechu Nightray "**__**Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku**__**" incluidos. Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o de Parejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluidos OC x OC, así como CC x CC.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**"**__**Buscando el regalo perfecto… ¡Contrarreloj~!**__**"**_

_**(Parte I)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las calles de Londres se encontraban repletas de gente. Había mayor gente en las calles de lo que normalmente habría en cualquier otro día. El bullicio de gente corriendo de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, era semejante a un 24 de diciembre. Sin embargo, aquel día no era 24 de diciembre. Era simple y llanamente un 13 de Febrero. Las personas que se encontraban en las calles hasta ese momento eran aquellas que por azares de la vida (olvido y descuido mayormente) aún no habían comprado su regalo para San Valentín. Porque sí, lectores y lectoras, ya los hombres en ese entonces eran bastante olvidadizos como para haber dejado para última hora la compra de un presente para sus esposas, novias, amantes, amigovias, "peor es nada", etcétera. Suerte para los "forever alone" de esa época que no tuvieron que enfrentarse al mar de gente que se agolpaba cual víspera de Navidad en las tiendas, comprando regalos de última hora y haciendo filas kilométricas para pagar lo comprado. Por supuesto que había algunos que ya habían comprado sus regalos (como el 0.5 % de la población total masculina no-soltera) y estaban en casa disfrutando de un té mientras leían un buen libro. Aunque no sólo era los hombres los olvidadizos, no señor, también a muchas de las damas se les había pasado por alto el comprarle algo a su alma gemela. Así que no sólo eran los hombres los que se encontraban en una tienda de regalos haciendo filas para comprar, también había damas en aquellos lares. Sin embargo, eran ellas, gracias a la caballerosidad de los amables compradores masculinos, quienes pasaban a comprar primero.

El ambiente era bullicioso y alegre. La primavera estaba por hacer su gloriosa aparición, y el sol comenzaba a ser cada vez mayor, derritiendo la nieve que había cubierto las calles. Por todos lados se podían ver los colores rojo y rosa decorando cada centímetro cúbico. Los adornos de corazones, bebés en pañales sosteniendo arcos y flechas (¿¡por qué un niño sí tiene un arco y flecha y yo no!? ¡No es justo! ¡Que alguien me explique eso!), y siluetas de parejitas sosteniéndose de las manos en poses melosas y cariñosas, adornaban las puertas y ventanas de cada tienda de las calles. Era una época excelente para el comercio londinense, sobre todo de aquellos que vendieran peluches o golosinas, o en el caso de la compañía Funtom, ambos.

La compañía Funtom era una reconocida empresa tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, y era dirigida por un niño de sólo 14 años de edad. El presidente de dicha compañía era el señor Tanaka, el antiguo mayordomo de los Phantomhive, sin embargo, debido a su estado chibi, era el actual (y hermoso) mayordomo de dicha familia quien se encargaba de todo lo relacionado a la empresa. Gracias a su inteligencia y habilidad para los negocios, el mayordomo había logrado que la empresa se expandiera más allá de lo que sus antiguos dueños se hubieran imaginado, dándole una fama arrasadora. Por ello, la compañía Funtom era la que más ganancias había adquirido durante esa temporada, gracias a la venta arrasadora de sus juguetes y golosinas.

Pero no sólo eran ganancias económicas las que había adquirido el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, el actual dueño de la compañía Funtom. También había adquirido un montón de trabajo administrativo con el inventario y todo eso. Sin embargo, incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo luego de leer escasamente tres hojas tamaño carta, aprovechándose del contrato sobrenatural existente entre él y su mayordomo demonio, le ordenó a su fiel sirviente que se encargara del trabajo administrativo él mismo. Sebastián asintió y obedeció con su infaltable "Yes, my lord" que lo caracterizaba.

Luego de entregarle el té a su amo, Sebastián tomó asiento, se puso aquellos anteojos que lo hacían lucir más sexy que de costumbre, y comenzó a leer la montaña de papeles y reportes que tenía a su izquierda. Por su parte, el pequeño Ciel se metió a su habitación a pensar en qué regalo le compraría a su prometida. Al día siguiente tendría de visita a su joven prometida, y tendría que darle un buen regalo como cualquier joven haría con su novia. La tradición así lo establecía, si él no le regalaba nada a la joven Middleford, por muy demonio que fuera, estaría en serios problemas con su aterradora suegra, por no hablar de que tendría que enfrentarse a la carita de desilusión que haría Lizzy, capaz de romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

—_«¿Qué le podré regalar?»_ —Se interrogaba mentalmente el pequeño Conde, teniendo cuidado de que su mayordomo, al ser un demonio también, no escuchara ese pensamiento. Sí, desafortunadamente, el pequeño también era parte de ese 99.5% del total de la población masculina no-soltera que había olvidado comprarle un regalo de San Valentín a su prometida. Aunque Ciel entraba en otra categoría, ya que él sí le había comprado algo a Lizzy, sin embargo, había cedido a la tentación, y terminó comiéndose el regalo, el cual consistía en pobres e inocentes bombones que no se salvaron del estómago dulcero del niño.

Honestamente, ese sería el primer regalo de San Valentín que él le daba a su prometida. Ciel nunca se había interesado en esas fechas, ya que desde que tristemente perdió a su familia, e hizo un contrato con un demonio, perdió todo interés por celebrar cualquier festividad, su propio cumpleaños incluido. Desde que hizo un contrato con Sebastián, había estado tan ocupado con levantar de nuevo la compañía que había pertenecido a sus padres, y en llevar a cabo su venganza, que nunca se interesó en nada que no fuera vengarse de las personas que asesinaron a su familia. Sin embargo, su venganza ya se había completado, ya no existían enemigos que eliminar, ya no era el perro guardián de la Reina que ella quería mover a su antojo, ya no había nada que ocupara su tiempo como para no dedicarse a otras cosas más normales para un jovencito de su edad.

Ciel miró hacia su izquierda en un suspiro cansado y de auto-decepción. Allí en su cama, yacía vacía una caja abierta de diferentes tonos rosas, con un listón rojo, que esa mañana había sido un lazo. No había podido soportar la tentación, y terminó comiéndose los dulces que eran para su prometida.

—¿Acaso no podía simplemente haberle pedido a Sebastián que me preparara algo dulce? —Se preguntó a sí mismo casi irritado el niño de parchecito pirata, al ver por enésima vez la caja vacía a un lado suyo. No, la "dulce" tentación le ganó y terminó comiéndose, es decir, devorándose los bombones que eran para Lizzy. Ciel suspiró con fastidio, y no porque le molestara tener que comprarle algo a Lizzy, sino que estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido tan fácil—. ¡Soy un demonio! ¡Se supone que sea yo quien cause las tentaciones, no quien caiga ante ellas! —Exclamó el niño golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho. Ahora debía comprar otro regalo, y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué comprar.

Chocolates habían sido su primera opción, pero en el reporte qué había leído esa mañana entre la montaña de papeles que yacían en su escritorio, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que el stock de chocolates y otros dulces de la compañía se habían agotado por completo, y el siguiente cargamento llegaría al día siguiente.

Ciel no podría esperar hasta el otro día para comprar un regalo. La tía Frances era aterradoramente puntual y lo más probable era que pasaría por la mansión de visita a primera hora de la mañana. Las tiendas no abrirían sino hasta las nueve de la mañana aproximadamente, y a esa hora no tendría el tiempo suficiente de ir por un regalo. Debía replantearse todo, como si de un juego de ajedrez donde se encuentra en jaque se tratara. Esa misma tarde debería salir de la mansión y comprar algo. La verdad, el pequeño no quería decirle a su mayordomo que debía salir de compras, él no estaba de humor para aguantarse los comentarios burlones y bromistas de su sirviente cuando le dijera: _«__Sebastián, acompáñame a comprar un regalo para Lizzy porque me comí el que me habías traído__»_. No, claro que no, ¡ni muerto él haría eso!

Por su parte, un estresado Sebastián se encontraba en su habitación muy ocupado con el papeleo de la compañía. Ahora más que nunca debía estar atento de que no hubieran inconsistencias en el inventario, que todo estuviera en orden, y que no faltara ni medio bombón de la lista. Debido a las enormes cantidades de mercancía vendida durante las últimas semanas, los robos y mercancía faltante era algo que, aunque fuera común, como el "demonio de mayordomo" qué era, no podía permitir. Sebastián se acomodó los anteojos, y dejó de lado el primer lote de papeles que acababa de terminar de leer, para dirigirse a las instalaciones de la mansión, y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Las enormes cantidades de hojas que había tenido que leer gracias a la perecita de su amo, lo dejaron, digamos, con un poco de mal humor. Además de que la fecha que se aproximaba no lo dejaba de muy buen humor tampoco. Era algo que le parecía ridículo e innecesario. Simplemente una pérdida de tiempo, y algo que no podía procesar en su mente: las parejas humanas que discutían todo el año, repentinamente estaban derrochando amor. Era algo simplemente ridículo que no lograba, ni quería comprender.

Sebastián encaminó sus pasos a la cocina, donde el chef se encontraba cortando la carne que servirían en el almuerzo. Todo estaba en orden, hasta que el ex-militar, aún inocente de que el mayordomo lo observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, sacó su infaltable lanzallamas y procedió a incinerar, es decir, "cocinar" la carne.

—¡Y así es como se hace! ¡No como ese aburrido mayordomo, que hace todo paso a paso! ¡La carne cocida con las llamas de mi arma saben mejor~! —Exclamó el chef mientras se ponía sus googles y sacaba un lanzallamas quien sabe de dónde.

—Ejem… —Interrumpió el improvisado discurso una voz aterciopelada, que el chef conocía muy bien. Dándose la vuelta, totalmente aterrado, y con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, el chef dirigió la llama a otra dirección, quemando la pared en el proceso.

—¡Se-Sebastián! —Exclamó el chef, entre sorprendido y aterrado. De inmediato apagó las llamas, pero ya era tarde porque habían quemado una buena parte de la pared. El pobre Bard estaba más asustado que nunca, al ver al serio mayordomo acercarse hacia donde estaba él, con una expresión en su fino rostro, que causaba temor.

—Por favor, apaga eso y limpia éste desastre —ordenó el superior, con una media sonrisa que en lugar de tranquilizar al asustado chef, le infundió más miedo. La mano de Sebastián se alzó un poco en un puño cerrado, para darle un buen coscorrón al chef en su cráneo, dejándole un buen chichón—. Y no vuelvas a usar esos objetos en la cocina —Añadió Sebastián antes de abandonar el lugar, mientras el chef lo maldecía internamente—. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá cometiendo las mismas estupideces? —Se preguntó en voz baja el mayordomo, añadiendo un suspiro de cansancio.

Saliendo de la cocina, encaminó sus pasos hasta el jardín, donde se encontraban Maylene, el señor Tanaka y Finnian. La joven de cabellos escarlatas se encontraba guindando unas sábanas, mientras que el jardinero podaba unos árboles cercanos. Por su parte, sentado en actitud serena se encontraba el señor Tanaka, dándole un sorbo a su infaltable tacita de té, observando tranquilamente a los jóvenes sirvientes.

—¡Buenos días, Sebastián-san! —Saludó la muchacha con entusiasmo desde la silla, donde debido a su baja estatura, se encontraba de pie colgando una sábana blanca. Pero tal fue su distracción al saludar a su superior, que no se percató de que había puesto un pie fuera de la silla, y cuando se inclinó un poco para agitar su mano a manera de saludo, ambos pies quedaron fuera de la silla, cayéndose al instante. Sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento, llegó Sebastián al rescate, y cual Superman cuando Luisa Lane cae de un edificio o lo que sea, la atrapó justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa, Maylene —Suspiró cansadamente Sebastián, mientras ponía a la sonrojada joven de nuevo en el piso.

—Etooo… ¡S-sí, Se-Sebastián-san! —Contestó la muchacha rápidamente, con su corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora.

Sebastián no dijo nada más, y se alejó del lugar para continuar con su trabajo. Era temprano, por lo tanto, aún tendría tiempo de encargarse del almuerzo, así que podría dedicarse un rato más a su recién adquirido trabajo administrativo. Afortunadamente, a parte de caerse cómicamente, la muchacha no hizo nada digno de ser considerado torpe, ni el jardinerito tampoco. Por lo que Sebastián, confiando en que (por la vida de esos dos) no hicieran nada más, se fue por donde vino, no sin antes saludar respetuosamente al adorable ancianito que bebía té tranquilamente en una esquina del jardín. El señor Tanaka contestó al saludo con su infaltable _"Jo, jo, jo~"_, para darle otro sorbo al aparentemente inacabable té.

Por otro lado, cerca de la mansión, se aproximaba rápidamente un carruaje dirigido por un conductor que lucía bastante joven. Cuando mucho tendría unos 12 años de edad, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos de un hermoso color miel. En su rostro estaba dibujada una expresión demasiado seria para un chico de su edad. Si hubiera un concurso de miradas serias entre Sebastián Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Claude Faustus, mi aterradora profesora de inglés, y el joven conductor… de seguro que el cochero se llevaría el premio mayor. El jovencito iba vestido con un guardapolvo color café, que sólo dejaba ver las botas que calzaba y que eran del mismo color, pero de un tono más oscuro. El carruaje se encaminaba hacia la mansión, y una vez llegó allí, se detuvo. El joven conductor no se bajó de su puesto, sino que se quedó allí, a la espera de que el pasajero cumpliera con la encomienda que se le había asignado esa mañana por su amo.

Ya en la entrada de la mansión, bajó del carruaje un hombre alto y elegantemente vestido con un frac de impecable color blanco. La camisa era de un suave color gris, al igual que sus guantes y sus perfectamente pulidos zapatos. El hombre caminó hasta la entrada de la mansión, y con su puño cerrado, tocó la puerta suavemente. Tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió, revelando a la joven mucama de cabellos carmesíes.

—Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó la joven aun sin percatarse de la identidad del visitante, y en cuanto lo hizo, se sobresaltó un poco, al recordar quién era la persona en la entrada de la puerta, y quien había visitado la mansión poco tiempo antes—. ¿Demian-san? —Preguntó la muchacha llevándose la mano al mentón, en ademán de sorpresa.

—Buenos días, señorita Maylene —Saludó educadamente el Michaelis menor, antes de preguntar por el cabeza de familia—. ¿Podría ser tan amable de decirme si el Conde Phantomhive se encuentra? —Pidió amablemente el joven de cabellos azabaches.

—¡S-sí! —Contestó la atolondrada mucama, para indicarle al mayordomo de la familia Rosenight que pasara.

Demian entró y se quedó en medio del salón principal, cuyas paredes eran de un color café claro y estaba adornado con varias alfombras rojizas, cuadros y mesitas. En sus manos sostenía una carta con un sello de color morado, el sello de la familia Rosenight. Efectivamente, Demian se encontraba en aquél lugar, por encargo de su loco amo, y esa no sería la única carta que entregaría ese día.

Pocos segundos después hizo aparición el Michaelis mayor, un tanto sorprendido por la repentina visita de su hermano. En las manos de su gemelo, Sebastián divisó el sobre de color blanco, lo que no le dio muy buena espina, y no porque el sobre contuviera algo malvado, sino porque viendo al un poco apurado Demian, y recordando la última vez que su hermano se apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la mansión, había sido por la invitación a una fiesta organizada por Juliano Rosenight. Uniendo las piezas en su mente como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, Sebastián comenzó a deducir la razón de dicha visita. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que diría su hermano, era algo que ni el mismo Sebastián se esperaba, a pesar de ser algo no tan ilógico tratándose del Rosenight.

—¿Demian? —Preguntó el mayordomo de la mansión, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su hermano—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Sebastián serenamente, ya frente a su hermano—. Pasa adelante —le indicó mientras gestualizaba para que le acompañara a un salón, pero el menor se negó por estar apresurado.

—He venido para traerle esto a Ciel-sama, Onii-san —contestó el menor de los gemelos, entregándole la carta a Sebastián.

—¿Una carta? —Preguntó Sebastián más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

—Sí. Es una invitación para una reunión que realizará el Amo —contestó amablemente Demian, en un tono un poco acelerado por la prisa que tenía.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo en tono de entendimiento Sebastián, guardando la carta en su propio frac.

—Debo retirarme, hay más cartas que debo entregar y tengo poco tiempo. Esperamos su asistencia a la fiesta —Finalizó Demian con una leve reverencia, antes de retirarse y subir al carruaje, dejando a Sebastián un poco confundido por la prisa que llevaba su hermano, y sudando una gota gorda.

El mayordomo de negro observó la carta por unos momentos, y se dirigió a la habitación de su amo para hacerle entrega de la carta. Tocó la puerta suavemente, pidiendo permiso para pasar, y recibiendo como respuesta un: _«Espera un momento»_ de Ciel, cuya voz sonaba un poco agitada. Tras unos segundos de espera, Sebastián entró a la habitación, donde estaba Ciel apoyado contra la pared, con sus manos en su espalda, y con la misma actitud de alguien que quiere ocultar algo… lo que en su caso sería la caja de chocolates que se había zampado sin restricciones esa mañana. Era como si el pequeño niño dijera: _«Sólo soy un inocente demonio apoyado a una pared, que no está ocultando nada, y mucho menos una caja vacía de bombones»_.

—Bocchan, le ha… —Dijo el pelinegro sin terminar su oración al ver a su joven amo pegado como mosca a la pared, junto a la ventana en actitud sospechosa—. ¿Sucede algo, Bocchan? —Preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo el mayordomo, por la actitud de su señor.

—¡Na-nada! —Respondió Ciel rápidamente, llevando los brazos al frente para agitarlos, en un intento de darle mayor credibilidad a lo que afirmaba—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Logró preguntar tras reponerse de su ansiedad y temor a que su mayordomo descubriera la caja de chocolates que ahora se encontraba vacía.

—Bocchan, le ha llegado una carta de parte de Juliano-sama —Sebastián le extendió la carta a Ciel, para que éste la leyera.

—¿Para qué Juliano me enviaría una carta? —Preguntó en voz baja el niño, tomando el sobre entre sus manos.

Con un suspiro de cansada expectativa procedió a abrir el sobre. Al igual que a Sebastián, aquella repentina carta no le daba buena espina. Juliano podría ser alguien muy bromista y directo, alguien que no se limitaba cuando de hablar se trataba, y el hecho de que enviara una carta así de buenas a primeras, pudiendo ir él mismo hasta la mansión, no era algo para tranquilizarse. La última vez que Juliano había enviado a su mayordomo con una carta de su parte, había tenido que ir obligatoriamente a una mascarada, que si bien de alguna manera disfrutó, se había sentido prácticamente forzado a ir.

—Si la lee, podría descubrirlo, Bocchan —respondió Sebastián, con el sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba.

—Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Quiero decir que qué cosa pudo haber llevado a Juliano a enviarme una carta, cuando él mismo pudo venir hasta acá —añadió con fastidio a manera de respuesta el niño. Ciel abrió la carta, y se sentó en su cama de blancas sábanas.

Sebastián se quedó de pie junto a la entrada, observando con interés las reacciones de su amo. Fácilmente podría leer a través de ellas qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño, sin necesidad de recurrir a sus poderes telepáticos. El rostro de Ciel era todo un poema que ningún artista se resistiría a retratar. Al principio su expresión era relajada, como si todo fuera de lo más normal posible, acompañada de una media sonrisa de ironía. Después, esa expresión de ironía fue remplazada por una de fastidio, similar a la que había tenido la anterior ocasión, cuando Demian le había hecho entrega de una carga, no mucho tiempo atrás. Por último, dos expresiones se formaron en su aún infantil rostro, una de casi enojo puro, anterior a otra de asombro. La carta que Ciel había leído decía lo siguiente:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«Hola, estimado Ciel-kun._

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo van las cosas en la compañía? Muchas ventas últimamente, ¿eh? Leí en las noticias que las acciones de la compañía subieron bastante este último mes. Debes estar contento, aunque me imagino que Sebastián no tanto… ya que tanto trabajo administrativo debe tenerlo cansado… dale unas vacaciones, y mientras, ¡te vienes a mi mansión~! Estoy seguro de que Isaura estaría muy complacida de tenerte acá por unos días._

_Bueno, le des vacaciones o no a tu mayordomo, más pronto de lo que te imaginas, ¡me visitarás~! He preparado una pequeña reunión entre mis íntimos amigos, debido a la importante fecha en ciernes. Estaré muy complacido de que asistas, junto a tu mayordomo… No olvides venir, si no lo haces, enviaré a Daisuke-kun para que te traiga, así sea atado de manos y pies. Aunque creo que será más cómodo que vinieras por voluntad propia…_

_La reunión será celebrada mañana en mi mansión a las 9 am. Tendremos un ligero desayuno, y luego algunas actividades que he programado para pasar el día._

_**PD**__**:**__ Adjunto hay dos sobrecitos, uno con tu nombre, y el otro con el nombre de Sebastián. Ábranlos y compren un regalo para la persona que les tocó. ¡Es para una actividad especial que programé~!_

_**Firma**__**:**__ Juliano Rosenight»_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Ciel terminó de leer, dejó la carta a un lado. Haciendo caer dos pequeños sobrecitos de color lila, cada uno con un nombre escrito en ellos. Ciel se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio y resignación. Quisiera o no, tendría que ir a la bendita reunión. Y si no iba, Juliano sería muy capaz de meterlo en un baúl y llevarlo hasta su propia mansión… y no habría Sebastián Michaelis que pudiera impedirlo.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Bocchan? —Preguntó Sebastián, más interesado en molestar al pequeño que en el bienestar del mismo.

—Averígualo por ti mismo —Fue la respuesta del conde, quien tomó la carta y se la extendió al mayordomo para que la leyera.

Sebastián tomó el papel en sus enguantadas manos y comenzó a leer. Expresiones similares a las de su joven amo aparecieron en su rostro mientras leía, con la diferencia de que eran más sutiles, y que cuando leyó los dos últimos párrafos, fue una expresión burlona la que dejó apreciar sin restricciones.

—Oh, parece que mañana tendremos que ir a una fiesta, Bocchan~ —Comentó el mayordomo en una suave risita burlona, una vez que hubo terminado de leer la carta.

—No es una fiesta, es solo una reunión —Contestó con fastidio el pequeño, aunque bien sabía que tratándose de Juliano Rosenight, "reunión" y "fiesta" eran casi lo mismo.

Rodó sobre la cama quedando boca abajo, sin ninguna intención de volverse a levantar en un buen rato. Lo de la repentina reunión no le había dejado de muy buen ánimo. Reuniones sociales, así fueran entre amigos, no eran algo que le agradara del todo. Aunque conociendo al Rosenight morenito desde varios años atrás, ya debería estar acostumbrado a las locuras que se le ocurrían al bromista conde.

—Aquí dice algo de unos sobres, Bocchan —Agregó el mayordomo, usando su desinteresada entonación usual.

Ciel abrió sus ojos como si hubiera olvidado por completo algo importante y lo acabara de recordar. Se sentó en la cama y tomó ambos sobres en sus manos, los cuales yacían a un lado de donde había dejado el sobre que guardaba la carta. Leyó nuevamente el último párrafo de la carta, y al que no le había prestado atención cuando la había leído por primera vez. Tomó el sobre con su nombre en una mano, y se dispuso a abrirlo.

—Según la carta, debemos comprarle un regalo a la persona que nos toque —Ciel abrió su sobre, y puso una cara que denotaba fastidio e incomodidad, al leer el nombre de la persona que le había tocado en el improvisado intercambio de regalo que creó Juliano—. _«De seguro él fue quien escogió los nombres adrede» _—Pensó Ciel, mientras guardaba el papelito con el nombre de su amigo secreto en el sobre.

—¿Debemos? —Preguntó Sebastián, no por sorpresa, ya que lo sabía al haber leído la carta, sino porque realmente se cuestionaba el tener que comprar un regalo para alguien, y peor aún, en aquellas fechas. Sin embargo, al estar Ciel sumido en sus pensamientos, no le prestó atención, y Sebastián tuvo que formular la pregunta de nuevo.

—Sí, ¿acaso no leíste la carta, idiota? —Contra-atacó con otra pregunta un fastidiado Ciel, una vez su mente salió de su ensimismamiento y escuchó por segunda vez la pregunta de su sirviente. Extendiéndole el sobre a Sebastián que tenía su nombre escrito, se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a quemar su respectivo sobre con el nombre, haciendo uso del primer objeto ígneo que encontrara.

—Pero Bocchan, aún no ha dicho si iremos o no… —Contestó Sebastián, casi con inocencia, mientras leía el nombre de la persona a quien se suponía debía comprarle un regalo. Sonrió levemente con sarcasmo, antes de guardar el papelito con el nombre en un bolsillo dentro de su frac.

—Supongo que debemos ir… —Masculló Ciel entre dientes, casi arrepentido de tener que haber respondido a esa pregunta. El realmente no quería ir, pero lo más probable era que la tía Frances estuviera presente en dicha reunión, y aunque le aterrara tener que encontrarse con esa persona, se sentía en la obligación de ir, sino sufriría un largo sermón por parte de la estricta marquesa.

—Bien, prepararé todo —añadió Sebastián, conteniendo las ganas de reírse libremente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Ciel enarcando una ceja, ya exasperado por la actitud burlona de su mayordomo.

—Me preguntaba quién será el _afortunado _o_ afortunada_ en recibir un regalo por parte del Bocchan… —Respondió haciendo un énfasis sarcástico en "_afortunado_".

—¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Se-se supone q-que es un amigo se-secreto! —Respondió Ciel más alarmado que molesto.

—Bien, si el Bocchan no tiene ningún requerimiento, me retiro —Manifestó Sebastián antes de retirarse, sin prestarle atención al último comentario de su amo—. Y Bocchan… esa caja de chocolates vacía manchará las cortinas —Finalizó el mayordomo, con una última sonrisita burlona.

Ciel se quedó de piedra por haber sido descubierto. Tomó la caja con los chocolates, y los puso en un pequeño cesto de basura, que Maylene se llevó poco después. Luego de haber superado la impresión de haber sido descubierto, Ciel se quedó en su habitación pensativo. Aunque prefería no involucrarse en las extrañas cosas que Juliano Rosenight hacía, debía admitir que gracias a la locura del "amigo secreto", había encontrado una excusa perfecta para poder ir a una tienda en la ciudad, y comprarle algo a Lizzy. Sólo debía fingir que ella era su amigo secreto, y no la persona que en realidad le había tocado… y que él preferiría cambiar, así fuera por la tía aterradora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el bullicioso Londres, ya rayando el sol de mediodía, el carruaje tirado por dos caballos se detuvo frente a una casa, de paredes beige y café. El mayordomo de la familia Rosenight se bajó del carruaje, para hacer entrega de la última invitación para la reunión que su amo celebraría al día siguiente. Ciel y la invitada a quien le haría entrega de la carta no habían sido los únicos en recibir la invitación a última hora, de hecho… TODOS los invitados la habían recibido esa mañana. Demian tuvo que disculparse más de una vez, por el despiste en tal elevado grado de su Amo, quien por estar cada vez con mayor frecuencia en "_Baby-Land_", había olvidado por completo darle al Michaelis menor las con tiempo invitaciones para que las entregara, y cuando finalmente se acordó la noche anterior, tuvo que modificar las invitaciones antes de entregárselas a su fiel sirviente. Demian se bajó del carruaje un poco cansado. Toda esa mañana había estado yendo de aquí para allá, entregando cartas a todos los amigos cercanos a los Rosenight. Primero había visitado el hogar de los Middleford, donde luego de un regaño acompañado del infaltable sermón por parte de la marquesa por enviar las invitaciones tan tarde, se retiró para hacer entrega de la carta al joven Phantomhive, luego al príncipe Soma, después al bien rarito vizconde Druitt (quien seguía en una fantasioso mundo imaginario similar a "Baby-Land", solo que era denominado como "_Sobrino-Land_"), el noble procedente de China: Lau y su asesina personal, Lan-Mao… y finalmente, a la joven futura baronesa Rebecca Barnett, perdón, Rebecca Michallister.

Llevándose una mano al pecho por el agotamiento que sentía, Demian tocó la aldaba y esperó unos segundos hasta que fue atendido por uno de los sirvientes, quien amablemente le indicó que pasara adelante y esperara en el recibidor, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas por un suave color beige y estaban adornadas por algunos cuadros, mientras buscaba a la señorita Rebecca.

Por su parte, de pie frente a una larga mesa de madera, se encontraba Rebecca Barnett. La cual estaba trabajando en un diseño especial, que debía terminar lo más rápido posible. La chica estaba inclinada frente a la mesa, y sus manos se encontraban sobre la misma, trabajando con algo que observaba minuciosamente bajo una **ENORME **lupa, que podría competir con los igual de **ENORMES** anteojos de Maylene. Llevaba puesta su infaltable bata de laboratorio, la cual era de un "no-tan-impecable" color blanco, ya que en el pecho y hombros estaba esparcido un polvillo dorado, así como unos minúsculos fragmentos de "algo" color morado, apenas visible a simple vista. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y su flequillo estaba recogido hacia atrás con una pequeña horquilla, de colores plateados y blancos.

—Señorita Rebecca, alguien ha venido a verla —indicó amablemente uno de los sirvientes, tras entrar a la habitación.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó la muchacha aún sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

—El mayordomo de los Phantomhive —contestó el sirviente, al confundir inocentemente a Demian con Sebastián, algo que en sí era usual.

Tras dicha noticia, y notificarle a su sirviente que hiciera pasar al mayordomo hasta su oficina, Rebecca, con una mezcla de terror y emoción, se quitó la bata que usaba, dejando al descubierto un sencillo vestido de mangas tres cuartos de un suave color verde, contrastando a la perfección con su cabello castaño. Un poco aterrada —por la presencia del supuesto "Sebastián" allí— y emocionada —por la posible presencia de su querido primito Ciel también— salió del laboratorio, no sin antes darse una miradita rápida en un espejo y chequear que estuviera presentable. Dejó caer su cabello, el cual no estaba muy peinado que digamos, el cual arregló, y tras ponerse de nuevo la horquilla, encaminó sus pasos hasta su oficina, donde vio a un hombre alto y de cabello negro de espaldas a ella. Aunque una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven, al reconocer de inmediato al mayordomo de los Rosenight por su ropa, también lo hizo un leve rubor al recordar todo lo sucedido desde que había conocido al mayordomo. Empezando por la inocente bromita que le había jugado, el haberlo usado como escudo cuando descubrió cierto detalle sobre un vestido rojo que la llegó a traumatizar, y el haberlo pisado sin querer mientras bailaban, entre otras cosas que si quieren saber, deberán leer: _«__**Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku**__»_.

Dejando de lado la culpabilidad que aún sentía por lo primero, entró en su oficina para atender al recién llegado, quien había sido inocentemente confundido con su gemelo por los sirvientes de la mansión. Para alivio de Rebecca, quien estaba esperándola de pie en su oficina, no era más que Demian Michaelis.

—Buenas tardes, Demian-san~ —Saludó con entusiasmo la joven, varios segundos después de haber hecho entrada en su oficina. Por alguna extraña razón para ella, su respiración se había acelerado un poco, pero no le prestó atención, y decidió iniciar el saludo.

—Rebecca-sama, buenas tardes~ —Saludó a modo de respuesta el mayordomo frente a ella, inclinándose un poco en una reverencia respetuosa, acompañada de una sonrisa que aunque él intentó que fuera amable, no ocultaba del todo su cansancio.

—Por favor, tome asiento —Le indicó la muchacha sonriendo y señalándole a una silla frente al escritorio, donde procedió a sentarse.

—No se preocupe, así estaré bien —Respondió amablemente Demian. Aunque se sintiera cansado por el ajetreo de ese día, sus razones éticas de mayordomo no le permitían tal cosa, que para él era una osadía.

—Como guste… —contestó la muchacha, un poco decepcionada de que el joven no aceptara su ofrecimiento—. ¿Y qué le trae por aquí, Demian-san? —Preguntó con interés, entrelazando sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

—He venido de parte del amo Juliano —Demian hizo una pausa para tomar aire, antes de continuar—. Me pidió que le trajera esta invitación —Finalizó extendiéndole un sobre blanco, con el elegante sello de la familia Rosenight plasmado en el centro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó la joven, más para sí misma con cierto tono de ironía y temor. La última vez que le habían hecho llegar una carta de parte de Juliano Rosenight, había tenido que buscar un vestido de última hora… con nada más y nada menos que la modista más alocada y pervertida que existía en el planeta, alias Nina Hopkins—. Me pregunto para qué Juliano me habrá enviado una carta… —añadió la castañita llevándose un pulgar a los labios, en señal de duda. Incorporándose un poco de su asiento, la joven dirigió su atención nuevamente a su visitante—. Se ve un poco cansado, Demian-san. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Desea un poco de agua? —Preguntó dulcemente la joven, un poco preocupada por el aparente estado agotado de Demian.

—No se preocupe, mi Lady, estoy bien~ —Respondió Demian con una sonrisa, intentando aliviar la preocupación de la joven frente a él. Sin embargo, no funcionó, porque ni hubo terminado de hablar, cuando la castaña llamó a uno de sus sirvientes y le ordenó que trajera un vaso con agua—. Mi Lady, no tiene por qué preocuparse… —Intentaba decir el mayordomo, pero Rebecca al recibir el vaso de mano de uno de sus fieles sirvientes, se levantó de su asiento y le entregó a Demian dicho vaso con agua. Él finalmente aceptó, y bebió el agua, una vez hubo terminado, el mismo sirviente que había traído el agua se llevó el vaso, dejando nuevamente a solas a los dos jóvenes.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó la muchacha con interés, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

—Sí… gracias, mi Lady~ —Demian sonrió y contestó con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba—. Con su permiso, ya debo retirarme… —Informó el joven, antes de ser interrumpido por su acompañante.

—Por favor, quédese un rato más, Demian-san. El té pronto estará listo y me gustaría que me acompañara… —Interrumpió la joven tímidamente, mirando la hora en el reloj de péndulo de la pared, evitando todo contacto visual directo con el peli-negro que la hiciera sonrojar.

—Aunque me halaga su petición, mi Lady, un simple mayordomo como yo no debería… —Intentaba excusarse el menor de los Michaelis, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

—No estamos en la mansión Rosenight, así que siéntase libre, Demian-san… ya que en éste momento es mi invitado~ —Añadió la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente, mientras le hacía ademán con la mano para que se sentase nuevamente.

—Si esos son sus deseos, entonces estaré encantado de aceptar, mi Lady —Respondió Demian al no tener más remedio, sentándose como se le había indicado. Y no era que él no quisiera aceptar, sino que su estatus como mayordomo no le permitía tales cosas, sin embargo… como tal, también debía obedecer las órdenes y cumplir los deseos de sus amos e invitados.

—Y… ¿cómo ha estado Isaura-sama? —Preguntó la muchacha con interés, tras unos pocos segundos de silencio.

—La señora Isaura ha estado muy bien. Su salud no ha menguado, y cada vez su vientre está más abultado~ —Contestó el mayordomo, aliviado de poder romper el incómodo silencio de segundos atrás.

—Oh, ya veo. Me alegra saber eso —Añadió la Barnett, con sincera alegría—. ¿Y cómo está el futuro padre~? —Preguntó, esta vez con un pequeño toque burlón e irónico—. ¿Ha viajado mucho a Baby-Land?

Demian no pudo evitar dejar escapar una suave risita, por el comentario de la joven frente a él—. Pues… de hecho, mi Lady, y aquí entre nos… —Respondió Demian inclinándose un poco, en señal de que lo siguiente que diría era alguna especie de secreto—. Son más frecuentes que antes, y además… es por ello que he entregado las invitaciones tarde…

—**¿¡Tarde!?** —Exclamó la castaña pasmada, casi dando un saltito en su respectivo asiento de la impresión—. Por favor, que no sea otra de sus fiestas de última hora… —rogó la castañita para sí misma, llevándose una mano a la frente, y tomando con la otra la carta, que procedió a abrir con un abrecartas que tenía a su izquierda. Al abrir la carta, de ésta cayó un sobrecito al que Rebecca no le dio mucha importancia, sino hasta que terminó de leer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«¡Rebequita-chan~!_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del oro? Tú también has tenido muchas ventas últimamente, gracias a tus hermosos diseños. Debes estar feliz, aunque quizás tu competencia no tanto… pero eso no importa, sabes que tus prendas son las mejores en toda Europa~_

_Bueno, mi querida niña, el motivo de mi carta es para avisarte que estás cordialmente invitada a una pequeña reunión que he preparado para mis íntimos amigos, debido a la importante fecha en ciernes. Estaré muy complacido de que asistas, así que, por favor no faltes… Y descuida, no tienes que recurrir a Nina por un vestido de última hora… aunque si lo hicieras, ¡sería perfecto~! Sé que debes estar a punto de quererme matar por avisar tan tarde, pero es que bueno… ¡Culpa de Demian~! No escuches nada de lo que te diga, ¡soy inocente~! Dejando de lado eso, por favor, no olvides venir. Si lo haces… ¡le diré a Demian que te traiga, así sea secuestrada~!_

_La reunión será celebrada mañana en mi mansión a las 9 am. Tendremos un ligero desayuno, y luego algunas actividades que he programado para pasar el día._

_**PD**__**:**__ Adjunto hay un sobrecito con tu nombre. Ábrelo y compra un regalo para la persona que te tocó. ¡Es para una actividad especial que programé~!_

_**Firma**__**:**__ Juliano Rosenight»_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rebecca leía la carta en silencio. Cuando llegó al segundo párrafo, el descontento en ella fue evidente y una pequeña vena palpitante apareció en su frente, por la sangre que le hervía al recordar el vestidito que en su desespero había tenido que usar, y que de no ser por cierta persona, de seguro la hubiera mandado al otro mundo con Kami-sama y sus ángeles, por lo **A-P-R-E-T-A-D-O** que estaba. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar escapar una suave y adorable risita divertida, al leer como el despistado de Juliano culpaba de su olvido al inocente mayordomo, quien por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura al escuchar la adorable risita de Rebecca. Un tierno rubor adornó las mejillas de la chica, al leer que el loco de Juliano sería capaz de enviar a Demian a secuestrarla si ella no iba a su fiesta. Y conociendo al loco de Juliano Rosenight… podría estar más que segura que aquello no era una mera broma, y que si se lo ordenaba a Demian, él (por más apenado que estuviera) obedecería.

Mientas tanto, Demian la observaba en silencio. Por sus expresiones al leer la carta podía tener una idea más o menos cercana a qué era lo que había escrito el loco de su amo. Aunque al contrario que Sebastián, Demian no se puso a intentar adivinar el contenido de la misma, sino que sólo se quedó en silencio, a la espera de que Rebecca terminara de leer la carta. Por su parte, tras terminar de leer la carta, Rebecca tomó en sus manos el pequeño sobrecito que había caído de la carta al abrirla. Según Juliano, dicho sobre contenía el nombre de una persona a la que debería hacerle un regalo, para una actividad especial que él estaba planeando. Rebeca soltó un pequeño suspiro, antes de ver el contenido de dicho sobre, a la expectativa de alguna locura más por parte del Rosenight. El anterior rubor se hizo mayor todavía al leer el nombre de dicha persona. Cerrando el sobre rápidamente, lo metió en la carta junto al sobre más grande, y lo guardó todo en una gaveta del escritorio de caoba con gran prisa, como si quisiera ocultar la carta y su contenido.

Afortunadamente, y para alivio de la muchacha, llegó uno de los sirvientes con un carrito de té. Amablemente le ofreció una taza a Demian —quien aceptó tímidamente— y luego le dio una Rebequita, quien la tomó sin dudar, y le dio un rápido sorbo antes de ponerla en el escritorio. Tras el agradecimiento de ambos, el sirviente abandonó la habitación, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Los siguientes minutos fueron agradables para ambos. Por un rato estuvieron hablando con mayor confianza que antes —pero con el debido respeto— ya que la joven baronesa era muy amable y le había tomado gran aprecio al mayordomo de los Rosenight (¿Y quién no lo haría? ¡Si Sebastián era un "_Demonio de mayordomo_", Demian era un "_Amor de mayordomo_"~!). Demian la puso al corriente sobre lo acontecido últimamente en la mansión Rosenight, la evolución del embarazo de Isaura, entre otras cosas. La joven dejó escuchar sus suaves risas más de una vez, cuando Demian le contó sobre los cada vez más frecuentes viajes a _«Baby-Land»_ de su amo, así como los extraños antojos que tenía Isaura, y de paso, a unas horas nada apropiadas para comer (Ejemplo: Comer comida Italiana a la media noche). Rebecca se enterneció un poco por todo lo que el mayordomo le contaba con entusiasmo. Incluso pareciera que el aparente cansancio que Demian sentía desapareció por completo, cuando comenzó a hablar de lo felices que estaban sus amos con la llegada del nuevo bebé. Sincera alegría se apreciaba en su rostro acompañando a los relatos, en su mayoría graciosos (como la vez en que Isaura sintió que "_algo_" en su pancita se movió ligeramente, y Juliano histérico ya estaba llamando al pobre médico, alegando el posible nacimiento repentino). Y no era sólo porque le resultaran un tanto graciosas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo en la mansión, con el embarazo de su Ama, sino que también las tiernas y divertidas risitas que escuchaba por parte Rebecca, la hacían ver radiante, y por algún motivo… él quería seguir escuchándolas.

—Vaya, vaya, Demian-san… debe ser mucho trabajo para usted encargarse de todo… —Comentó la muchacha, dándole un último sorbo a su té.

—Lo es, sin embargo, estoy muy complacido de servir a mis amos —Agregó Demian, dejando la taza vacía de lado.

—Es admirable que pueda llevar a cabo sus tareas de manera tan perfecta~ —añadió la joven a manera de halago, pero sin mirarlo directamente ya que sentía que se sonrojaría si lo hacía.

—Me halagan sus palabras, mi Lady. Gracias —Respondió el mayordomo tímidamente, poniéndose de pie—. Mi Lady, agradezco su atención, y su tiempo, sin embargo… ya debo marcharme —Expresó un poco apenado el mayordomo.

—¿Ya se va? —Preguntó la joven en una entonación que mostraba un poco de desilusión, y hasta cierto punto, algo de tristeza.

—Así es. Aún debo encargarme de algunas cosas en la mansión. Gracias por todo, Lady Rebecca —Añadió inclinándose un poco, en una reverencia de respeto.

—Entiendo… Permítame acompañarlo hasta la salida —Pidió humildemente la muchacha, poniéndose de pie también.

Demian aceptó tímidamente, y ofreciéndole su brazo a la señorita frente a él, juntos caminaron a través de varios pasillos hasta la salida, donde un algo enojado Daisuke se encontraba esperando, aún sentado en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Se puede saber por qué cara-? —Preguntó alzando la voz el joven conductor, pero sin terminar su pregunta, ya que por respeto, se contuvo de decir malas palabras frente a la dama presente—. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Demian? —Se corrigió a tiempo.

Demian tragó grueso. Se había olvidado por completo de que el pequeño Daisuke lo estaba esperando en el carruaje. Y a juzgar por los rayos de sol, había hecho esperar al joven conductor por al menos una hora. La mirada de Daisuke podría derretir por completo los restos de nieve que aún reposaban en las esquinas de las ventanas de _**«The Strong Gemmstone» **_(la tienda/hogar de Rebequita). Realmente estaba enojado. _«Al parecer el amo Juliano no es el único despistado…» _pensaba el cochero, mientras una vena palpitante aparecía en su frente, dándole un aspecto aún más intimidante.

—**¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, Demian!?** —Exclamaba el furioso jovencito, apretando con fuerza las riendas de los (igual algo temerosos) caballos—. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, aún debemos ir a buscar el regalo de…! —Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido rápidamente por Demian.

—Mis disculpas, _Dai-ku… _—pero el peli-negro se corrigió a tiempo, al notar que estuvo a punto de llamar al joven de la manera que odiaba, y que podría traerle unos cuantos problemas si lo decía—. E-ejem, Daisuke… me he retrasado un poco, pero ya he terminado.

—**¿¡Qué disculpas ni qué nada!? **—Exclamaba el joven, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no decir nada inapropiado frente a la dama—. **¡Mira la hora que es!**

Rebecca por su parte, pensaba lo sumamente adorable que lucía el jovencito con su expresión enojada, incluso hasta le daban ganas de pellizcar sus mejillitas, abrazarlo, apachurrarlo y todo ese tipo de cosas. Dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a pensar de la misma manera que su primita Lizzy, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, y dio un paso al frente para hablar con el "adorablemente furioso conductor", en un intento de remediar la situación, antes de que el pobre mayordomo terminara pagando los platos rotos.

—Discúlpenos, por favor, Daisuke-san. Nos hemos puesto a charlar, y se nos ha ido volando el tiempo… —Se disculpaba la castañita, pasándose un mano por su cabello y nuca, en cómica actitud nerviosa, acompañado de una risita aún más nerviosa todavía.

—Pues con todo respeto, Rebecca-sama. La próxima vez… **¡que no se les vaya volando el tiempo, par de tórtolos!** —Exclamó el pequeño enarcando una ceja, diciendo lo primero para Rebecca, y la última oración a Demian, pero sin llegar a ser irrespetuoso.

—_«¿Par de tórtolos?»_ —Se preguntó Demian mentalmente, muy confundido a decir verdad—. Gracias por todo, Rebecca-sama. Esperamos su visita el día de mañana —Dijo Demian a manera de despedida, acompañado de una leve reverencia, una vez hubo dejado de lado su confusión sobre la palabra dicha por su acompañante.

—Gracias por venir, espero que la próxima vez disponga de más tiempo, Demian-san —Añadió la chica, girándose hacia el pequeño cochero—. Y lamento haberlo hecho esperar, Daisuke-san. Si hubiera sabido que estaba usted también aquí, le hubiera invitado a pasar —Se disculpó un poco apenada la chica.

Daisuke por su parte, no dijo nada y sólo se encogió de hombros. Demian subió al carruaje, y Rebecca se despidió de ellos agitando una mano, antes de entrar de nuevo en la casa.

—La próxima vez que vengas para acá, **¡vendrás solo!** —Le dijo el conductor a Demian mientras que se subía, siendo sólo escuchado por él.

Demian soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se sentó dentro del carruaje, el cual comenzó a alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Aún había un par de cosas que Demian debía hacer antes de regresar a la mansión. Por su parte, Daisuke, poco a poco logró reponerse de su enojo, y no volvió a quejarse del retraso por el resto de la tarde. Aunque antes de hacerlo, soltó unas cuantas expresiones para sí mismo, que no pienso poner por escrito por el bienestar psicológico de las lectoras y los lectores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya los rayos del sol comenzaban a declinar, haciendo que poco a poco aquél cielo aún invernal comenzara a teñirse de una suave gama de colores que indicaban que comenzaba a atardecer. Debían ser alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y las calles londinenses todavía estaban atestadas de gente. Los conductores de los carruajes debían ser cuidadosos de no arrollar a ningún pobre transeúnte que se les atravesara accidentalmente en el camino. Entre esos conductores, se encontraba Sebastián Michaelis, dirigiendo un carruaje tirado por dos caballos de pelaje marrón. En el interior del carruaje se encontraba el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive a la espera de que llegaran a su destino.

Ciel estaba más aburrido que nunca, y de paso de mal humor, es decir, de más mal humor que de costumbre. ¿Y quién no estaría de mal humor si se encontrara a las cuatro de la tarde en un lugar más atestado de gente que en una repartición gratuita de Sebastián/s? Aunque ese hecho era culpa de él. Si se encontraba en aquél lugar, era porque debía comprarle un regalo a su prometida, ya que se había zampado el que había preparado para ella en primer lugar. Y aparte de eso, el pequeño se encontraba rebanándose los sesos tratando de pensar en qué, o mejor dicho, en cómo le diría a Sebastián que le ayudara a comprar un regalo para su prometida. Podría usar la excusa de que era para el intercambio de regalos de última hora, pero eso no le serviría de nada tratándose de su mayordomo. Sebastián era muy perspicaz, y sabía cuando le estaban mintiendo. No había manera de engañarle, por lo cual, Ciel no tendría más opción que decir la verdad, y admitir que era un incompetente en cuanto a regalos se tratase, aunque eso fuera una razón para que el demonio mayor se burlara de él por un buen tiempo.

—Bocchan, hemos llegado —Informó Sebastián deteniendo el carruaje, y abriéndole la puerta al pasajero.

—Seeeh… —Masculló como respuesta el niño sin ánimos de nada.

—Y bien, ¿qué desea comprar? —Inquirió en un imperceptible tono de burla el mayordomo, dirigiendo su mirada escarlata a su amo.

—Yo… yo… —Decía el pequeño Ciel dudosamente. No lograba aún articular más palabras porque realmente no quería hacerlo.

—Bien —Dijo Sebastián en un suspiro cansado por la indecisión de su pequeño amo—. Entremos en esa tienda —Señaló hacia un negocio con un enorme mostrador de vidrio, que dejaba ver los juguetes dentro de ella, y a los clientes. La tienda era una de aquellas distribuidoras de los juguetes de la compañía Funtom, y también vendía los dulces de dicha empresa, pero en aquél momento los anaqueles donde normalmente reposaban los bombones y caramelos, se encontraban vacías.

—Como sea… —Contestó sin mucho interés el conde.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, no sin antes dejar vigilando a los corceles y al carruaje a un niño de unos doce años de edad, de cabello rubio revuelto, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, y en sus pómulos se dibujaban varias pequitas que le daban un tierno aspecto travieso al niño. Aquél chico, que vestía una sencilla camisa color beige con unos tirantes color marrón oscuro que se unían a sus pantaloncillos del mismo color, aceptó alegremente el nuevo trabajo sin oponerse. Calzaba unas botas de un tono más oscuro que los pantaloncillos, y sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra de un color mostaza. Sebastián lo había dejado a cargo de cuidar del carruaje, a cambio de una pequeña, pero justa recompensa.

Ya dentro de la tienda -cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y de un suave color turquesa-, Ciel comenzó a observar disimuladamente las estanterías con juguetes, intentando pensar en qué podría regalarle a su prometida. Lizzy era una niña que ADORABA todo aquello "kawaii", así que el joven Conde pensó que debía comprar algo que fuera esponjoso, adorable, y que al menos tuviera algo de rosa, pero su mente varonil no le permitía pensar en nada, aún cuando estaba rodeado de montones de cositas kawaiis. Era como Dora la Exploradora, cuando hace preguntas estúpidas como: _«¿Saben dónde está el río?», «¿Ustedes ven el río?», «¿Hacia qué dirección está el río?» _cuando el bendito río está detrás de ella (y encima el tonto mono ese de las botas, que la acompaña ni le dice). Exactamente así sucedía con Ciel. Y no lo culpen, es difícil para un chico pensar como una niña, por lo tanto, a él se le dificultaba pensar con exactitud en algo para su prometida.

—¿Qué le daré…? —Se preguntó en voz baja Ciel, llevándose la mano bajo el mentón. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Sebastián le estaba hablando.

—Bocchan… —Llamó como por quinta vez el mayordomo a su amo, aún sin recibir la atención de éste. Entonces, Sebastián pensó en una manera de atraer la atención de su joven amo. Era algo que sin duda, aunque él no estuviera prestando atención, esa cosa llamada subconsciente lo escucharía, y traería de vuelta a la Tierra su mente—. Bocchan, Lady Middleford está aquí y desea saludarle…

Sebastián no hubo ni terminado de hablar, cuando Ciel sobresaltándose, volvió su atención al mayordomo, muy alarmado.

—¡Sebastián, haz algo! ¡Distrae a la tía mientras me escondo!

—Oh, entonces sí estaba escuchándome… —Comentó con ironía el demonio mayor, aún a sabiendas de que no era cierto.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó asombrado y confundido el niño—. ¿Do-dónde está la-la tía France-es decir, Lady Middleford?

—Oh, sólo era una prueba para saber si estaba prestando atención, Bocchan…

—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso… —Respondió Ciel extrañamente no enojado, sino más bien aliviado de que no hubiera marquesa-dictadora a la vista—. Y sí estaba prestando atención… —Finalizó tras una corta pausa, pero aún un poco distraído de la realidad.

—Entonces, Bocchan. ¿Podría repetir de qué hablaba éste, su servidor? —Preguntó Sebastián con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que la respuesta que obtendría sería incierta. Y así fue. Una vez haber recibido la respuesta no-correcta de su joven amo, Sebastián procedió a examinar los juguetes de la tienda en silencio.

Aún había clientes allí dentro, la mayoría de ellos hombres en búsqueda de un lindo regalo para la persona con la que compartirían el día que se avecinaba. Debían apresurarse, la hora de cerrar pronto llegaría, y si no les llevaban nada a sus novias, esposas, prometidas, amantes, amigovias, peor es nada, etc., quedarían peor que Ash después de pelear con Sebastián. También había algunas pocas mujeres, que no pudieron evitar girar sus cabezas como la niña del exorcista*(1) para ver a Sebastián cuando le pasaban a un lado en alguno de los pasillos de la tienda.

Por su parte, Ciel estaba más aburrido que Lizzy en un lugar no-kawaii. Le irritaba tener que visitar aquella juguetería, acompañado de un tipo al que casi las mujeres violaban con la mirada, y que parecía estarse divirtiendo bastante a causa del suplicio (debido al aburrimiento) de su amo. Ciel suspiró pesadamente, y se dispuso a afrontar el desafío que tenía frente a él. Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y la tienda no tardaría en cerrar (dueños perezosos, ¿qué les cuesta dejarla abierta un ratito más?) sus puertas al público. Ciel dio un paso al frente, y tomó aire. El momento de la verdad, el momento donde sus verdaderas intenciones serían reveladas, el momento más decisivo de la historia de los momentos decisivos, más decisivo que etapa final de telenovela, se acercaba.

—Seba-… —Ciel se detuvo a mitad de nombre, y a mitad del proceso de halar una de las mangas del guardapolvo negro del mayordomo para llamar su atención. Tragó saliva, y mentalizó por enésima vez las palabras que diría—. ¡Sebastián, necesito ayuda para el regalo de Lizzy! —Exclamó dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su traje azul, y cerrando el ojo no cubierto por el parche. Sabrá Dios si el otro también estaba cerrado.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. El silencio reinó como en aquellos momentos incómodos cuando dices algo estúpido o vergonzoso y todos te oyen pero se quedan en silencio antes de estallar en risas. Silencio y más silencio, Sebastián no decía nada y a Ciel se le formaba una vena palpitante ante el sentimiento de sentirse levemente ignorado, por un demonio que era capaz de escuchar hasta el sonido de una aguja cayendo.

—**¡Sebastián Michaelis! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?** —Exclamó el niño con entonación molesta y a punto de darle una patada rabiosa al suelo de cerámica azul cielo.

—Perfecto y claro —Comentó en respuesta el demonio mayor, girándose para quedar frente a frente con su joven amo—. Sólo le daba una pequeña lección de cortesía y buenos modales a mi señor —Finalizó con una "humilde" reverencia.

Ciel enarcó una ceja como respuesta, y le reprochó a Sebastián su comportamiento, aunque en el fondo agradecía que aquello hubiera pasado, así no tendría que decirle nada a su sirviente. Y aunque esperaba que Sebastián olvidara que le había llamado con la intención de pedirle algo relacionado al regalo para Lizzy, no fue así. Al contrario, Sebastián le preguntó qué era lo que necesitaba, y que él estaría dispuesto a ayudar en todo. Con un sonrojo por parte de Ciel, procedió en la tarea de ayudar a su amo a conseguir un regalo para la dulce rubiecita.

—¿Qué era lo que deseaba, Bocchan? —Preguntó Sebastián, más con sarcasmo que con interés—. Por favor, repítalo, necesito saberlo con detalle para poder llevar a cabo mi labor de mejor manera.

—Bastardo… —Fue lo primero que dijo Ciel antes de responder a la pregunta, y de ser casi regañado (como lo haría un padre con su hijo) por Sebastián, por usar "un lenguaje poco adecuado para un caballero, y mucho menos un respetado Conde"—. Necesito tu ayuda para comprarle su regalo a Lizzy —Admitió finalmente algo sonrojado el niño, por la pena que sentía al tener que pedir ayuda a su sirviente para comprar un regalo.

Así como leen. El verdadero motivo por el cual Ciel no le había pedido ayuda antes a Sebastián, era porque más que por temor a las futuras burlas de su sirviente, le daba mucha penita pedirle el favor de que le ayudara a escoger un regalo. Por muy demonio y conde que fuera, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría regalarle a la niña. Sebastián aceptó ayudar al niño con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de molestar a su joven amo por un buen tiempo.

—"_Yes, my Lord"_ —Contestó el mayor inclinándose en una leve reverencia—. Escogeré el mejor regalo para Lady Elizabeth —Agregó con una falsa sonrisa amable, ya que la fecha en ciernes lo puso de mal humor. Los siguientes segundos fueron de silencio, mientras Sebastián les daba una rápida mirada a los anaqueles, hasta que su vista se posó en uno de los peluches que estaba en una esquina—. Bocchan, ¿qué le parece si llevamos ese? —Preguntó el oji-rojo, señalando hacia una estantería, pero sin recibir la atención del niño.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido. Creí que no querías estar relacionado con esta fecha… —Respondió Ciel en tono de burla, aún sin mirar lo que Sebastián escogió.

—Es por eso que deseo terminar lo más rápido posible —Contestó Sebastián con una sonrisa falsa.

—Bien, como sea, _mayordomo de la alegría_. ¿Cuál era el regalo que escogiste? —Manifestó Ciel con sarcasmo, girándose para quedar frente al hombre a quien le había estado dando la espalda todo ese momento.

Los ojos, o mejor dicho… el ojito visible de Ciel se abrió desmesuradamente y su mandíbula cayó de la impresión. Sebastián señalaba desinteresadamente a una de las estanterías que se encontraba vacía, a excepción por un solo juguete, el cual era al que él se refería como posible regalo para la joven Middleford.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Según he escuchado (y visto imágenes de parodia en Facebook xD), esta chica giraba su cuello 180 grados, es decir, podía girarla de manera que su cara miraba hacia su espalda. Aclaro que jamás he visto esa película ni pienso verla. Ahora sí, pueden irse a dormir con esa imagen en la cabeza…. *muajajajajajajaja***_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Perdón por dejarlo hasta aquí pero ya empezaba a quedar muy largo, pero en recompensa, ¡prometemos más risas en el siguiente capítulo! Esperamos sinceramente que les haya gustado, ya que nos esforzamos mucho cofcofsacrificamoslasvacacio nesdecarnavalcofcof (?) para escribirlo y terminarlo a tiempo._

_Al parecer Shadechu Nightray no ha vuelto… *se empieza a preocupar* Así que me despido en nombre de ella, esperando que les haya gustado ésta pequeña saga de San Valentín. Estén atentos, pronto publicaremos el próximo capítulo, para el disfrute de todos._

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todas (y todos si hay algún chico por allí…)~! Esperamos que lo disfruten en compañía del amor de sus vidas, y de sus amigos también, ya que (al menos en nuestro país) ése es el día del "Amor y de la Amistad"._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews, y hacer esas cosas lindas que los autores amamos, como favoritear y seguir la historia, y si no…_

_Yo, G. R. R. Rakellis, les visitaré… ¡pero con mi propia Death Scythe~! (?) Nah, mentira, tampoco es para tanto…_

_Me despido, ¡Feliz San Valentín~!_


	2. Buscando el regalo perfecto (P-2)

_Konnichiwa, minna-san! *con más ojeras que un mapache trasnochado* ¿cómo les fue en San Valentín? ewe ¿golpearon muchas parejas felices con sus fierros? xD bueno, los saludo rápido porque literalmente me caigo de sueño... u.u eso es lo que pasa cuando te trasnochas haciendo tareas atrasadas que tus malvados profes ni siquiera revisan... #$%&&&!_

_*Shadechu Nightray esconde sus animes Gores para evitar inspiraciones peligrosas*_

_En fin, espero que disfruten este capi que Shade-chan y yo escribimos con mucho cariño para ustedes... por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews, o si no... *cae dormida y Sebastián se la lleva*_

_***Ahora Shadechu Nightray debe encargarse***_

_**Ayayay, bueeeeno, como ven queridos lectores, ya estoy mucho mejor, al menos lo suficiente para volver a escribir eweU Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el día de San Valentín y los que estuvieron solitos… ¡que comieran muchos dulces! xD**_

_**En fin, no los aburro más, aquí tienen el capítulo 2 de ésta loca idea entre Rakel-sleepy-chan y yo (¿?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes nos pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único nuestro es ésta historia y los OC/s incluidos, es decir, los OC/s son de Shadechu Nightray.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: OC/s del fic de Shadechu Nightray "**__**Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku**__**" incluidos. Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o de Parejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluidos OC x OC, así como CC x CC.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**"**__**Buscando el regalo perfecto… ¡Contrarreloj~!**__**"**_

_**(Parte II)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El atardecer se acercaba rápidamente, como el día de un examen final cuando no has estudiado absolutamente nada. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a apagarse, dejando entrar sus últimas luces a través de las enormes ventanas de cristal tras su lento esconderse. El Departamento de Recursos Humanos se encontraba prácticamente vacío, ya que todo el mundo -según su turno de trabajo- se había ido a sus casas a descansar, o a hacer recolecciones de almas. El pasillo estaba solo y vacío, casi como en una tétrica película de terror. Sin embargo, la sombra de una persona hizo presencia en aquél lugar, alargándose mientras su dueño caminaba tranquila pero firmemente a través de los largos pasillos. Aquél hombre, era alto y vestía un impecable traje de color negro sobre su igualmente impecable camisa blanca. Su corbata negra, estaba anudada a la perfección, y su cabello, del mismo color, estaba peinado hacia atrás, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Aquél caballero siempre era cuidadoso de tener una perfecta imagen personal, alguien como él debía representar siempre pulcritud, excelencia y responsabilidad. No se podía permitir a sí mismo nada fuera de orden, ni en su trabajo, ni en su imagen personal.

—Por favor, William-senpai, pase adelante. "_Padre_" le está esperando—. Una suave voz femenina hizo eco en el lugar, llamando la atención del hombre que caminaba por aquellos solitarios pasillos.

El aludido sólo asintió, y sin decir nada, siguió caminando en dirección a una puerta a unos metros de allí, de dónde había salido la chica, quien lucía bastante joven, e iba vestida con un largo vestido asiático de un suave color rojo, estaba estampado con diseños de flores blancas y negras, y que hacía resaltar más su hermosa y larga cabellera escarlata.

—Lamentamos haberle llamado en su día libre —Habló nuevamente la muchacha, inclinándose un poco a manera de disculpa ya frente a la puerta, la cual procedió a abrir—. Con su permiso, me retiro —Finalizó la chica, esbozando una amable sonrisa en su fino rostro cual porcelana.

La jovencita se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Ya dentro del enorme salón, donde las gafas de los Shinigamis eran creadas por el mismo hombre de nombre Lawrence Anderson, mejor conocido como "Padre", le fue indicado al visitante que se acercara a una mesa de trabajo donde reposaban algunos instrumentos implementados en la creación de los anteojos. El hombre conocido como "Padre" se encontraba detrás de dicha mesa, terminando de guardar su material de trabajo. Él era el director del Departamento de Gafas, legendario en el mundo Shinigami por haber sido quien creó todos los anteojos que dichas deidades usaban, es decir, aquellos que pasaban el examen final, y obtenían su título como dioses de la muerte.

—Como dijo la señorita Sutcliff… —Habló Padre cerrando una cajita donde reposaban pequeños tornillos—. Lamentamos haberle hecho venir en su día libre —Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de William en señal de que continuara, Padre siguió hablando—. La tarea que le será asignada para el día de mañana, desde las 600 horas, hasta las 12000 horas, es muy importante. Requiere seriedad y responsabilidad, por lo tanto sólo podemos confiar en usted.

—Entendido —Fue lo único que William articuló como respuesta.

—Necesitamos que… —el hombre de cabello y bigotes grises hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de indicarle a William su tarea. Tras hacerlo, hizo pasar de nuevo a la jovencita que había llevado a William hasta allí para que ella le diera más instrucciones—. Además, es una tradición obligatoria—. Alegó por último el hombre encargado de la creación de las gafas de todos los Shinigamis, como argumento para que William se viera obligado a aceptar.

William salió de la habitación, aún sin poder creer que le habían asignado semejante trabajo. Era algo, que en su opinión, no necesitaba ni atención, ni seriedad, ni responsabilidad. Hubiera preferido mil veces tener que hacer horas extras, en lugar de llevar a cabo lo que se le pidió. Y no era porque fuera rebelde o desobediente, al contrario, él era alguien muy leal y respetuoso, su conducta era intachable, al punto de haber sido ascendido por encima de sus compañeros; sin embargo, aquello simplemente le resultaba desagradable e inconcebible, además de no traerle recuerdos muy felices que digamos.

—Entiendo que quizás sea un poco difícil para usted, William-senpai. Sin embargo, no hay nadie más que pueda encargarse adecuadamente —Hablaba en voz baja la pequeña pelirroja, mientras caminaba junto a un silencioso William a través de los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de Padre, ya que todo ese tiempo se encontraban en el Departamento de Gafas.

—Alguien como yo, haciendo esto. Impensable —Expresó seriamente William con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, pero sin dejar de ser respetuoso. De todas maneras, la jovencita junto a él no era la culpable de aquello—. No puedo aceptarlo —Finalizó seriamente el Shinigami, deteniendo su marcha, haciendo que la chica junto a él hiciera lo mismo.

—Pero… —comenzaba a hablar la chica en un pequeño murmullo, cuyo volumen aumentó de improvisto, como si realmente quisiera convencer a su acompañante que aceptara la tarea que se le había encomendado—. Nadie más puede hacerlo, William-senpai. ¡Sólo usted puede encargarse!

—Debe haber más personas que puedan encargarse de ello, señorita Gretel —Respondió fríamente William, (pero sin ser mal educado en la manera de dirigirse a la jovencita) reanudando sus pasos de nuevo.

—Por favor, nadie más puede hacerlo —Reiteró la aludida, haciendo una leve reverencia, y cerrando sus ojos bicolores (uno del tono verde-amarillento, color característico de todos los Shinigamis, heredado de su madre, Sara Sutcliff; y el otro de un profundo escarlata, heredado de su media-sangre demoníaca) unos pocos segundos —Ni Grell-nii, ni el tonto de Ronald pueden hacerlo… —Añadió la chica incorporándose, y con una entonación de desencanto.

—¿Por qué no? Ellos dos parecen ser los más indicados para esa tarea. Dos Shinigamis totalmente irresponsables y que no le toman la seriedad debida a su trabajo, son perfectos para una tarea como ésa —Señaló William ajustándose sus gafas.

—Bueno… —Comenzó su explicación la chica, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, debido a que lo que diría le resultaba gracioso y divertido—. Grell-nii, al igual que Baka-Ronald es un poco, mejor dicho, **DEMASIADO** alocado con éste tema, si se le encomendara ésta tarea a alguno de ellos dos, probablemente lo usen a su favor, para obtener beneficios propios con todo esto. ¡Imagínese lo que ocurriría en el mundo humano si alguno de ellos tomara este trabajo! ¡Sería un desastre! —Culminó de hablar, subiendo la voz dramáticamente con las dos últimas oraciones.

—Quizás… —Murmuró William, sabiendo que por más dramático que pareciera, era cierto.

—Así que, por favor… ¡Acepte! —Pidió Gretel casi en una súplica, que la hacía ver tiernamente dramática—. Además… —Comenzó a hablar en un susurro tras haber guardado silencio por unos segundos, mientras pesaba en el argumento más fuerte que haría a William aceptar—. Así podría librarse de los acosos de Grell-nii~

Ante aquél comentario, William detuvo su marcha en seco, se giró para quedar frente a frente a la pelirrojita, con una sutil expresión de sorpresa en un serio rostro. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su acompañante, sin dejar de caminar y dejándole atrás, agregó:

—Es una excelente oportunidad que no debe ser desperdiciada~

William se quedó un momento de pie en el lugar, meditando aquello. Si realmente aceptar la tarea que se le había pedido lo ayudaba a deshacerse del shinigami-pelirrojo-acosador-y rarito, ¡Bienvenida fuera!

—_«Entonces, siendo así, debo aceptar» _—Pensó William, reanudando su marcha de nuevo, en dirección al Departamento de Asuntos Generales, para recibir los implementos que debería usar en su nuevo trabajo, el cual comenzaría al día siguiente, 14 de Febrero de 1890, a las 06:00 am.

Tras haberle informado a Padre que aceptaba la tarea que se le había pedido, William caminó acompañado de Gretel hasta el Departamento de Asuntos Generales, donde recibiría un aditamento especial para hacer su trabajo. Tras recoger dicho objeto, el cual complementaría su Death Scythe, ambos caminaron rumbo a la salida. William decidió acompañar a la joven Kimerita hasta el lugar donde tomaría el transporte rumbo a su hogar. Luego de eso, él se quedaría en el mundo humano, ya que allí sería su trabajo el día siguiente. El camino hasta la salida era terriblemente silencioso, sólo los pasos de los perfectamente pulidos zapatos de William y los tacones de las zapatillas de Gretel eran audibles en aquel lugar, hasta que…

—_Entonces, ¿te parece que soy demasiado alocado~?_ —Preguntó una chillona voz masculina en tono divertido, que Gretel reconoció de inmediato.

—**¿¡Grell-nii!? **—Exclamó sorprendida la chica, dando un saltito de la impresión ante la repentina aparición de su hermano mayor.

—¿Quién más podría ser, linda? —Afirmó el aludido en tono coqueto, para dirigirse al acompañante de su hermanita—. **¡KYAAAA! **¡Nuestros caminos se unen de nuevo~! —Exclamó el pelirrojo con voz chillona, moviendo su cadera de manera perturbadoramente coqueta—. **¡Debe ser el desti-! **—Su oración quedó a la mitad, ya que al intentar lanzársele encima a William, no tuvo éxito y terminó estrellándose de cara al suelo—. ¡No es justo! **¡Mi rostro se ha arruinado de nuevo!** —Chillaba dramáticamente mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie por su hermanita—. ¿Por qué te apartaste, Will? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste ese día de pasión que estuvimos juntos~? —Preguntaba dramáticamente, haciendo un cómico puchero de desilusión.

William estaba más incómodo que nunca, y no podía actuar como normalmente hacía, debido a la presencia de la jovencita. Su expresión se tornó severa, y trató de ignorar al dramático Shinigami-rarito frente a él. Si Gretel no hubiera estado allí, lo más seguro es que William le hubiera propinado un buen golpe en la cabeza a Grell con su Death Scythe.

—Por favor, deje de decir cosas tan desagradables —Aseveró William, ajustándose las gafas con su Death Scythe como solía hacer siempre.

—¿Desagradables? —Preguntó Grell con un cómico puchero de desencanto, ante la mirada suplicante de su hermanita de que parara de decir esas cosas antes de que William perdiera su paciencia y terminara cometiendo Shinigami-cidio—. ¡Pero si fue el día más feliz de nuestras vidas~! ¡El día en que nuestras almas trabajaron juntas por primera vez~! ¡Oh, sí! **¡Nuestra **_**primera vez**_**!** —Exclamó moviéndose de ladito de esa manera tan cómica/perturbadora que lo caracterizaba, y aumentando el tono de su voz haciéndola más chillona que de costumbre.

Por su parte William sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida, y dispuesto a no soportar más, se despidió educadamente de la jovencita que le había estado acompañando todo ese tiempo.

—¡Oh! ¡Esa frialdad! **¡Capaz de encender mi corazón~!** —Chilló Grell con un hilillo de sangre a punto de salir de su nariz.

—Es hora de irme. Ya que su hermano ha llegado, señorita Gretel, yo me retiro —Comentó seriamente William, ansiando salir de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de que el Shinigami-acosador-y-bien-rarito se sobre-emocionara.

Gretel se despidió, un poco apenada por el comportamiento de su hermanito, quien también se quiso despedir de William con un abrazo, pero sólo obtuvo otra caída en el proceso.

—Grell-nii, deberías dejar de decir esas cosas… William-senpai se ha enojado… —Comenzaba a reprocharle la chica a su hermano mayor, mientras le jalaba una oreja, en cómica actitud de "hermana mayor" aunque en realidad era ella la menor.

—**¡Su frialdad es lo que me enloquece~!** —Exclamó Grell como respuesta, agarrando sus manos por encima de su pecho, y cerrando sus ojos brevemente.

—Ay, Grell-nii, ¿Cuándo aprenderás…? —Murmuraba la jovencita, llevándose una mano a la frente, y ladeando la cabeza un poco.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Grell a su hermanita, una vez se hubo olvidado momentáneamente de William—. Creí que tu turno terminaba a mediodía… ah, ya sé… —Grell dijo lo primero sonando algo confundido, pero tras hacer una corta pausa como si algo le hubiera venido a la mente, habló de nuevo, esta vez con esa entonación pícara que a Gretel no le dio muy buena espina—. ¡Era para verte con Ronny, pequeña traviesa~! —Dijo haciendo un gesto cerrando la mano y haciéndola descender, como lo haría un gatito jalando una bola de estambre.

Las mejillas de Gretel se tornaron tan rojas como su vestido y cabello, dándole razones de más al shinigami que la acompañaba para pensar que así era, aunque en realidad no era así.

—**¡N-no! ¡Cla-claro que no!** —Respondió con rapidez la alarmada chica, intentando sacar esa idea de la cabeza de su hermano lo más rápido posible. Si normalmente Grell era **BASTANTE** alocado, su nivel de locura alcanzaba límites inimaginables cuando una fecha como San Valentín se acercaba, y en su caso, al día siguiente el calendario humano marcaría tal día.

—**¡Oh, vamos!** No tienes por qué ocultarle nada a tu hermanito, Gretty-chan~ Sabes que puedes contar conmigo —Canturreaba alegremente el pelirrojo abrazando a su hermanita, quien, más sonrojada que nunca, se apartó para intentar hablar en su favor y hacer cambiar de idea a su hermano—. Ademaaaás… ¡Mira como te has puesto! ¡Tu cara está tan roja por la hermosa y dulce sangre que se te fue a las mejillas~!

—N-no es así, Grell-nii… —Explicaba la chica aún sin calmarse por completo, mientras se arreglaba el vestido que había sido levemente arrugado por el abrazo corta-oxigeno de su hermano mayor, y aán sonrojada a más no poder—. **¡Ronald es un completo idiota!** —Exclamó la chica para finalizar y darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo escuchada por alguien más a parte de Grell.

—_Vaya, vaya… ¿Debería sentirme ofendido~?_ —Inquirió una voz juvenil y juguetona, haciendo dar un pequeño saltito de la impresión a los pelirrojos—. _Gretty-chan~_ —Canturreó el joven dueño de la voz, dejándose ver finalmente, tratándose (tal y como Gretel temía) de Ronald Knox—. No es correcto que me llames así… ¡me siento ofendido! —Añadió con dramatismo, mientras armaba una improvisada y pésima actuación de alguien que ha sido apuñalado en el corazón—. Pero si sales conmigo, ¡te perdono~! ¡Incluso dejaré que me des un beso~! —Agregó coquetamente al discurso, recibiendo como respuesta de "su amada" una linda patada en la entrepierna, que lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo—. Awww~ ya entró en su "_modo Tsundere_" —Comentó el pobre Shinigami caído entrecortadamente por el dolor, en un tierno puchero que de algún modo lo hacía ver casi adorable.

Por su parte, la chica se giró con orgullo, y siguió caminando mirando hacia al frente, tan distraída en hacerse la difícil ante Ronald, que no se percató de que había llegado al borde de unas escalinatas, y se tropezó y cayó por los tres escalones, haciendo que un golpe seco hiciera eco en el lugar. Aunque no se lastimó, si se hizo escuchar un golpe que alarmó a Grell.

—**¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Dime que no te pasó nada! **—Exclamaba alarmado Grell agitando los brazos al aire, preocupado de que su hermanita se hubiera lastimado severamente, lo cual afortunadamente no fue así—. **¡Dime cuántos Grell/s ves!** —Chillaba Grell parándose frente a ella, y sacudiéndola de los hombros—. **¿¡Cómo te llamas!? ¿¡Cuántos años tienes!? ¿¡Dónde vives!?** —La actitud de Grell cada vez era más paranoica, al punto que creía que su hermanita había sufrido algún tipo de contusión.

—**¡Estoy bien, onii! **—Respondió casi exasperada la muchacha, ante la actitud paranoica de su hermano—. ¡No me pasó nada, sólo me tropecé! —La pelirroja finalmente logró llamar la atención de su hermano, quien pareció tranquilizarse luego de eso.

—¡Fiuu~! Qué alivio, estaba preocupada, Gretty-chan —Comentó Grell llevándose los brazos a la nuca.

—Gracias, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, onii…

—¡Pero claro que hay razones para preocuparse! —Aclamó levantando el dedo índice como si fuera a decir algo realmente importante—. ¡Imagínate que le hubiera pasado algo a tu cara! ¡Demasiado horrible para pensarlo!

—Así que eso era lo que te preocupaba… —Murmuró a manera de reproche la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Si le hubiera pasado algo a tu cara, **¿cómo conseguirás novio?**! —Argumentó Grell, haciéndole discretas señas con la cabeza a Ronald, quien entendió el mensaje, y puso su granito de arena.

—Aunque Gretty-chan se haya golpeado el rostro, yo aún seguiría pensando que es muy hermosa… —Comentó el peli-negro-rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, recibiendo como respuesta un **GRAN** sonrojo de la aludida, que bien podría competir con los de Maylene y Rebecca.

—Gra-gracias, Ro-ronald… —Agradeció la jovencita, muy ruborizada por el comentario del chico.

—Awwww~ ¿Ves, Gretty-chan? Incluso Ronald estaría dispuesto a aceptarte así… —Fue el comentario "cereza del pastel", cortesía de Grell.

Gretel se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué más decir, mientras caminaba hasta la salida del edificio, acompañada de su hermano y el kouhai de éste.

—Ne, Gretty-chan… Al final no me dijiste qué hacías aquí a esta hora… —Canturreó el Shinigami mayor del grupo, con su voz coqueta.

—Es que debía darle algunas instrucciones a William-senpai en su nuevo trabajo… —Respondió la chica, alzándose de hombros.

—¿Instrucciones? —Inquirió confundido Grell—. ¿Para mi Will~?

—Onii… por favor deja de decir esas cosas… —Contestó la chica, llevándose una mano a su frente.

—¿Qué clase de instrucciones? —Preguntó rápidamente Ronald, poniéndose frente a Gretel, antes de que su senpai empezara otra vez a decir cosas raras relativas al superior de ambos.

—Bueno, es con respecto a su nuevo trabajo como… —Comenzaba a explicar la chica inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de que había encendido la "alarma del berrinche" en su hermano, al hablar del "nuevo trabajo de William".

—**¿¡Qué!? **¿¡Por qué tenía que ser Will!? **¡Sólo yo soy el indicado para ese trabajo!** ¡No es justo! ¡Seguro él ni siquiera quería aceptar! —Chillaba Grell agitando los brazos en el aire con los puños cerrados. Lo único que faltaba era que se tirara en el suelo y comenzara a golpearlo con sus puños, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le acababan de decir que no le comprarán el nuevo Play.

Gretel se llevó las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta de su error. Nerviosamente intentó cambiar de tema para que su hermano se olvidara del asunto, pero fue en vano.

—Así que William-senpai será _esa deidad_… —Comentó por su parte en una risita de burla el peli-negro-rubio.

—Onii… —Decía la pequeña pelirroja mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera llamar la atención de su hermano y lo distrajera del asunto del nuevo trabajo de William como "deidad".

—**¡NO!** ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Ese frío hombre de negocios no le pondrá el entusiasmo necesario! —Continuaba Grell en su berrinche dando vueltas en su sitio—. **¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!** —Finalizó para echarse en el suelo y golpearlo con sus puños, mientras pataleaba cual un niño pequeño que no ha conseguido lo que quiere.

—Senpai, tal vez el próximo año… —Decía Ronald, intentando ayudar a Gretel a calmar al alterado Shinigami.

—**¡Exijo un recuento de los votos! **—Exclamó Grell poniéndose de pie.

—Pero no hubo ninguna votación, Onii…

—¿No hubo votación? —Preguntó Grell dirigiéndose a su hermanita, ya un poco más calmado. Calma que sólo duró unos segundos—. **¡Entonces lo escogieron así porque sí!** ¡Hablaré con los de arriba y los convenceré de que me escojan a mí! —Se quejaba aún más irritado Grell. Una vena palpitante apareció en su rostro, enojado de no ser él el encargado de aquella tarea.

—Onii, cálmate… ¿sí? Mejor volvamos a casa… —Expresó Gretel calmadamente, esperando que algo de esa calma se contagiara a su hermano para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Pero cómo quieres que me calme? Yo quería hacerlo… —Respondió Grell en un puchero de desilusión, ya un poco más tranquilo.

—Oh, vamos, senpai… ya no importa. Mejor… ¡hagamos una carrera~! —Comentó Ronald con entusiasmo, esperando que eso sirviera para que Grell se olvidara del asunto y dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.

—**¿¡Carrera!?** —Preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

—¡Sí~! Quien pierda, ¡deberá hacer el trabajo del otro por una semana~! —Añadió Ronald, con una sonrisa pícara en su juvenil rostro.

—¿Sabían que las apuestas no traen nada bueno? —Informó Gretel a manera de desaprobación ante la repentina idea del chico junto a ella, parándose frente a los dos, y colocando sus manos en la cintura.

—Bueno, mocoso, si estás listo para perder, ¡acepto! —Respondió Grell mirándose las uñas y sus dientes de tiburón se mostraron con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Espero que haga bien mi trabajo una vez pierda, senpai! —Respondió Ronald con una gran sonrisa entusiasta y triunfal, preparándose para saltar al techo más cercano, ya que estaban en las afueras del edificio principal.

—Chicos, por favor, deténganse… —Imploraba la única chica del grupo, temerosa de que sus acompañantes fueran a hacer algo estúpido que los mandara directo a la oficina de William, y que terminara dejándolos sin sus Death Scythe por un buen tiempo.

—Descuida, Gretty-chan. Cuando gane, ¡pasaré todo el día contigo~! —Añadió Grell como excusa, mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de su hermanita—. Ya verás, ¡yo ganaré~!

Gretel dejó escuchar un suspiro cansado de su parte, y se llevó las manos a la frente. "¿Cuándo aprenderán?" pensaba la jovencita ladeando su cabeza negativamente. Al menos había logrado que su hermano dejara de hacer berrinches por no ser él "el escogido". Caminando a través de los jardines donde se encontraba, observó marcharse a su hermano y el kouhai de éste, quienes se alejaron saltando por los techos con más gracia y agilidad que el mismísimo Ezzio Auditore de "Assassins's Creed"*(1) no sin antes despedirse de la jovencita con entusiasmo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Bocchan, es éste —Le indicó Sebastián a Ciel, señalándole a una estantería donde sólo estaba un ENORME peluche de un conejito, o mejor dicho, **CONEJOTE** que graciosamente era más alto que Ciel.

—**¿¡Eso!?** —Exclamó Ciel alarmado, más preocupado en cómo llevar "esa cosa gigante", alias "Conejo-zilla", a la mansión sin que se mojara debido a una suave ventisca que corría por la calle, y que indicaba que pronto llovería (junto a un cielo que comenzaba a tornarse gris), que por el precio u otra cosa.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, Bocchan. Yo me encargaré de todo —Afirmó Sebastián con una de sus clásicas "sonrisas tranquilizadoras" al adivinar los pensamientos del niño relativos al peluche.

—Ni sé por qué me preocupo… —Murmuró Ciel llevándose una mano a la frente, y cerrando brevemente su único ojo visible.

El peluche en sí era **GIGANTESCO**, era un poco más alto que Ciel, y su pelaje era de un níveo blanco. Como ropa, llevaba un chaleco de color azul rey con rayas verticales de color negro, separadas cada una por 1 centímetro de distancia. Los botones que se cerraban en el centro del pecho, eran siete, y eran de un tono negro-azulado. En uno de los ojos, los cuales eran de color rojo, llevaba un parche removible del mismo color del chaleco, pero en lugar de tener rayas, tenía unas puntadas de costura en los bordes, de color negro. Su colita, era esponjosa y tan suave, que provocaba apretarla como si fuera Sebastián apretando las almohadillas de las patitas de algún suertudo gatito.

—Entonces, lo pagaré y pediré que lo envuelvan—. Añadió Sebastián con mayor desinterés del usual, tomando el ENORME peluche sin dificultad alguna, para llevarlo hasta la caja y pagar por él.

Los suspiros que casi se convierten en aquella palabra de siete letras que comienza por /o/ (ni intenten jugar al ahorcado para adivinar…) de algunas damas presentes se oyeron en aquél pasillo, cuando el mayordomo tomó el peluche entre sus fuertes brazos. Ciel sólo suspiró fastidiado, otra vez su hermoso mayordomo se había robado la atención del público. Cruzándose de brazos, se inclinó hacia atrás, esperando apoyar su espalda contra la pared, pero en lugar de eso…

—**¡No, Amo! ¡Por favor, no!** —Exclamó un poco asustada una voz masculina, cuyo dueño dio un salto de sorpresa al sentir la espalda de Ciel apoyarse levemente sobre la suya. Ciel se dio la vuelta de inmediato, reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz, aún sin verle el rostro.

—¿Demian? —Exclamó Ciel en tono de pregunta, sorprendido por la presencia del mayordomo allí.

—¿Ciel-sama? —Exclamó también Demian un poco sorprendido de ver al niño allí, y de paso solo.

—¿¡Juliano!?

—¿¡Ciel-kun!?

Fueron preguntas de sorpresa hechas por Ciel y Juliano Rosenight respectivamente, al verse todos juntos en aquél lugar. Era bastante y curiosamente gracioso, de cierta forma. Ya que el hecho de que tanta gente se encontrara en el mismo lugar, era… bueno, un poco sorpresivo.

—Por favor discúlpeme, Ciel-sama. No lo había visto… —Habló Demian a manera de disculpa, inclinándose un poco.

—Descuida, Demian. Estoy bien…

—Vaya, vaya, Ciel-kun. No esperaba verte por acá… ¿Acaso es por el regalito para tú-sabes-quien? —Preguntó juguetonamente Juliano posando sus ojos amatistas directamente sobre el niño, en una mirada aterradoramente fija.

—¡N-no! —Respondió alarmado Ciel por tal pregunta—. Sólo vine por un regalo para Lizzy…

—Oh, ya veo… —Contestó el conde morenito, tocándose su barbilla.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de incómodo silencio para los tres hombres, o mejor dicho, para los dos hombres y el niño en aquél pasillo de la tienda. Silencio que fue interrumpido por cierto mayordomo medio-amargado que hizo acto de presencia en aquél lugar.

—¿Juliano-sama?

—¿¡Sebastián!?

—¿Onii-san?

—¿Demian?

—Bueno, bueno, ya basta de hacer preguntas tontas… es obvio que todos estamos aquí por alguna razón… —Interrumpió Ciel medio exasperado de que se llamaran entre todos sorprendidos.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido de verlos por acá… —Indicó Juliano, dirigiéndose hacia Ciel y su mayordomo.

—Como dije, estábamos comprando el regalo para Lizzy…

—Oh, cierto… lamento que hayas recibido la invitación tan tarde… es que…— Se excusaba el hombre de cabellos cual ensalada de algas llevándose una mano a la nuca. Sabía muy bien que todo había sido su culpa por andar de paseo en "Baby-Land", sin embargo, él no lo admitiría así de fácil, así que optó por culpar a su inocente mayordomo—. ¡Culpa de Demian~!

—¿De Demian? —Preguntó sorprendido Ciel de que el hábil mayordomo hubiera cometido un error como ése, siendo tan eficiente como su hermano.

El mayordomo blanco inocentemente no había escuchado tal acusación hacia su sexy y moe persona, ya que le había tendido a una pequeña niña una paletita, en una de las repisas altas de la tienda, al no poder alcanzarla por si solita la niña, ocasionando a su vez que algunas de las mujeres presentes soltaran nuevamente suspiros similares a cuando Sebastián cargó al peluche del "Conejo-zilla", solo que ésta vez enternecidos por la dulzura y amabilidad del Michaelis menor… aunque una que otra también parecía admirarlo cofcofviolarlocofcof con la mirada. Cosa que Demian no notaba y mejor que fuera así.

—Sí… —Juliano se acercó a Ciel, y le hizo señas para que él también se acercara, para susurrarle en tono bromista al oído—. Es que desde el día de la mascarada, anda medio distraído… Yo creo que es porque…

—Ejem —Interrumpió a tiempo Sebastián—. Bocchan, el regalo ya ha sido envuelto y está guardado en el carruaje.

—Ah, cierto… vaya descuido, Ciel-kun —Hablaba el Rosenight reincorporándose, ya que había tenido que inclinarse para poder hablarle al oído a Ciel—. Dejar para última hora el regalo para la señorita Lizzy…

—Ah, pero el Bocchan sí tenía el regalo listo… Es sólo que… —Comentaba Sebastián, con una sonrisa medio divertida e ignorando la cara de _**«¡CÁLLATE, BASTARDO!» **_que Ciel le enviaba—. No resistió la tentación, y acabó comiéndose los bombones para Lady Elizabeth…

—**¡No puede ser, Ciel!** Aunque le compraste chocolates a Lizzy, ¿¡te los comiste tu solito!? **¿¡Y no me diste!? **—Exclamó Juliano cruzándose de brazos, y en cómica actitud seria, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario. El Rosenight no aguantó más, y comenzó a reírse.

Ciel se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de su mayordomo, ya que aunque fuera verdad, le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que había sido así.

—¿Y qué te trae por acá? —Preguntó Ciel dirigiéndose a Juliano, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Verás, estimado y glotón Ciel-kun… estoy… —hablaba Juliano en tono de duda, hasta que pareció que se le ocurrió algo, y volvió a usar su entonación usual—. Acompañando a Demian, para que le compre un regalo a cierta castañita que tú y yo conocemos~

—**¡Amo! **—Exclamó avergonzado Demian por tales palabras, las cuales hicieron que se sonrojara un poco de esa manera tan moe y desmaya-fangirls propia de él.

—Tranquilo, Demiancito… no le diremos a nadie más~ —Comentó en una risita pícara el Rosenight, en lo que le daba palmaditas a su sirviente.

Por su parte Sebastián no dijo nada y sólo se quedó observando de manera divertida a su sonrojado hermanito. Demian notó eso, por lo que rascándose nerviosamente una de sus mejillas, hizo como que miraba los estantes de la tienda. El Michaelis menor se veía adorablemente gracioso haciendo de "la vista gorda", solo le faltaba silbar por los nervios.

—Y bien, ¿qué le compraste a tu prometida? —Preguntó Juliano interesado, con un brillo de traviesa curiosidad en sus ojos amatistas.

—Un… peluche… —Respondió Ciel, dudando un poco si debía contarle o no al conde bromista. Además de que la palabra "peluche" le quedaba (literalmente) corto al "Conejo-zilla".

—Awww~ que tierno… —Comentó Juliano, cerrando sus ojitos por un momento—. ¿Por qué no mejor le compraste joyas? ¡Las mujeres aman las joyas!

Ciel se quedó pensativo un momento, reprochándose a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes. Fácilmente, teniendo una prima que diseñaba joyas, pudo haberla llamado y encargarle algún collar o algún brazalete que ella podría enviar hasta su mansión con alguno de sus empleados, o habérselo entregado el mismo día de la fiesta/reunión; y así no hubiera tenido que salir a la calle atestada de gente con un demonio amargado y burlón, como lo era su mayordomo… aunque en ese momento, Sebastián estaba ocupado fastidiando a su hermanito, el cual intentaba inútilmente ocultarse de él, entre los estantes de la tienda, aunque su gran altura no le resultaba de mucha ayuda a Demian.

—Supongo que no hubiera sido mala idea… —Respondió Ciel, en un suspiro que denotaba lo estúpido que fue no haber pensado en ello antes.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó Juliano repentinamente, golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho—. ¡La llamaremos, y le diré a Demian que vaya hasta allá y busque el encargo~! Demian… —añadió dirigiendo su mirada amatista hacia su sirviente, el cual inocentemente dio un respingo y se giró a verlo, con nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos, ya que cuando Juliano lo llamaba con "ese" tono, era porque tramaba algo—. ¡Ve hasta _**The Strong Gemmstone**_, y trae lo que pediremos~!

—No es necesario, Juliano-sama —Intervino Sebastián, antes de que enviaran a su hermano de vuelta hasta tal lugar—. La señorita Lizzy estará muy agradecida con el regalo que ha sido escogido, sin embargo, gracias por su sugerencia. La tomaremos en cuenta para una próxima ocasión.

—Ah, está bien… —Fue la respuesta del conde Rosenight, en tono de desilusión—. ¡Ya sabes, Ciel-kun! —Añadió alegrando su entonación repentinamente—. ¡Puedes contar conmigo para la próxima vez!

—Gracias, Juliano —Agradeció Ciel un poco desconcertado, y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, que rápido recuperaba los ánimos el conde Rosenight.

—De nada, jovencito~ —respondió el rubio todo sonriente, dándole palmaditas al Phantomhive en su cabecita—. Cuando no sepas qué regalar, ¡yo te ayudo!

—Gracias por su atención, Juliano-sama —Comenzó a hablar de nuevo Sebastián, con intención de despedirse—. Ya debemos irnos, se hace tarde y no es bueno que el Bocchan esté despierto hasta tarde…

—Ah, cierto, los niños pequeños deben dormir tempranito… —Comentó Juliano en una risita divertida—. Es un gusto haberlos visto. ¡Los espero mañana en mi casa! Y si no vienes… le diré a _Dai-kun_ que te traiga, ¡así sea en un baúl! —Exclamó con decisión, antes de seguir hablando en voz baja—. Y ni Sebastián podrá detenerlo…

—No será necesario, Juliano. Iré —Afirmó Ciel, aunque enarcando una ceja, ya que pudo jurar escuchar una risita conspiradora al final de la frase, anteriormente dicha por el rubio.

—Bien, hasta mañana. ¡No olviden llevar el regalo~!

—Hasta luego, Ciel-sama, onii-san. Esperamos verles mañana en la reunión. Será un honor que ambos asistan —Se despidió respetuosamente Demian, con una leve reverencia.

—Hasta luego, Demian —Se despidieron Ciel y Sebastián, dejando el lugar.

—Bien, ahora… ¡A comprar el regalo para Rebequita-chan! —Exclamó Juliano alzando su brazo con el puño cerrado, dirigiéndose hacia su mayordomo, a quien tomó del brazo y se lo llevó de la tienda sin haber comprado nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Ezzio Auditore es un personaje de las novelas y saga de videojuegos "Assassins's Creed", quien tenía la habilidad de escalar muros a grandes alturas, saltar, correr por los techos y azoteas a gran velocidad y distancia, entre otras cosas así *¡AWESOME!***_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Espero les haya gustado éste capi!**_

_**¿Cuál habrá sido el trabajo que le tocó a nuestro querido y "sonriente" –sarcasmo- William? ¡Deberán esperar para averiguarlo! xD**_

_**Pero… Lo malo es que, aunque ahora estoy mejor, luego de las mini-vacaciones de carnaval, los profes nos bombardean con las tareas y por ende deberé escribir el capitulo que sigue el fin de semana, y a ratitos del día, en que no tenga tanta tarea. Si no se presenta nada más… podré acabarlo en ese ritmo owo**_

_**¡Cuídense, diviértanse y dejen muchos Reviews… y le daré cafeína a Rakel-chan! (¿?)**_


	3. La noche antes de San Valentín

_E__ jem-ejem *se aclara la garganta*_

_¡Hola queridos lectores! Les habla, o mejor dicho, les escribe G. R. R. Rakellis, saludándoles desde la cuenta de mi amiga, seguidora, senpai y compañera, "Shadechu Nightray", para junto a ella darles la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero ambas nos enfermamos –ella primero, y yo después… that's suspicious ¬¬ yo creo que me contagiaron… okno- y ahora ambas andamos sin_

_internet u.u Debo añadir que el mayor crédito de este capítulo es para ella, yo sólo aporté unos mínimos detallitos. Espero sinceramente que les agrade, ya que Shade-chan se esforzó mucho para acabarlo, y hablando de ella, los dejo con mi compañera para que les de sus saludos._

*_**De pronto, una puerta en el suelo se abre y por ésta surge una… una… cosa horrible… tan… tan… pero TAN espantosa… que le daría miedo hasta al mismo Sebastián… la cual es…***_

_**¿¡CÓMO QUE COSA HORRIBLE Y ESPANTOSA!?**_

_***Una Shadechu Nightray despeinada y con TODA la cara llena de lodo aparece***_

_**¿¡Que una no puede tener un peinado-despeinado y un tratamiento lodo-facial sin que la critiquen!? ¿¡Quién fue el que habló!? ¿¡FUISTE TÚ, VERDAD, GRILLO CONDENADO!? ¡Te voy a-…!**_

_***Pero de pronto me cercioró de que estamos a mitad de la introducción y me giro, con mi "melena de león" agitándose cómicamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa reluciendo entre el lodo de mi carita***_

_**¡H-hola, queridas lectoras y lectores! ¿C-cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Que por qué fu*ck parezco un león africano, con aires de cerdito~? Pues… eso… es… porque… *señalo inculpadoramente a Rakel-chan***_

_Eeetoooo... ¿yo? *me señalo a mi misma inocentemente* ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Yo no fui! ! ! !_

_**¡ME QUIERE UNIR A SUS TROPAS DE JAMONCITOS! ¡Pero no! ¡Mi patria, corazón y alma son de los QUESITOS~!**_

_***Salgo huyendo, dejando a Rakel-chan con cara de "¿¡WTF!?", al igual que una notita en el suelo que dice: **__«__**¡Disfruten del capítulo de hoy~!**__»__**, a lo que ella se alza de hombros y da inicio al capítulo***_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__: __**Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes nos pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único nuestro es ésta historia y los OC/s incluidos, es decir, los OC/s son de Shadechu Nightray.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: OC/s del fic de Shadechu Nightray "Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku" incluidos. Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o deParejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluidos OC x OC, así como CC x CC.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**"**__**La noche antes de San Valentín**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde, los anaranjados pero escasos rayos del sol lo demostraban, éste poco a poco ya empezaba a ponerse. Los pasillos de la mansión Trancy estaban en total y absoluto silencio… un silencio que no era nada normal ni usual, teniendo en cuenta quién era su dueño actual. Cosa que el mayordomo de la mansión, Claude Faustus, sabía muy bien y —aunque su fría expresión no lo demostrara— lo hacía sentirse preocupado. No había visto a su joven (y excéntrico) señor en toda la mañana… ni siquiera cuando fue a su habitación a despertarlo, extrañándose por no encontrarlo roncando, cual oso perezoso, en su cama de mullidas sábanas. A medida que aquél demonio, de cabellos azabaches como su traje de mayordomo, piel albina y ojos dorados recorría los pasillos de la mansión, intentaba adivinar en qué lugar podría encontrarse Alois Trancy.

En lo que nuestro amado (y quizás para otras fan-girls odiado) Claude estaba perdido en sus pensamientos vamos a aclarar unas cuantas cosillas, que seguro tendrán a las lectores (y lectores) con caras de: _«¿¡WTF…!?»_ a la vez en que se preguntarán: _«¿¡Pero qué diablos pasa aquí!?»_. Primero: Aja, nuestro amado-y-odiado Claude seguía vivo. ¿No que otro igual de sexy y diabólico mayordomo —ya saben de quién hablo— lo había matado con una espada mata-demonios? ¡Pues no~! ¡El mayordomo-arañita había sobrevivido~! Por poco no la contaba, pero lo hizo al final (Cofcoftrágateesa,Sebascofcof). En fin, sigamos. Luego de haberse salvado de casi ser exterminado y no precisamente por insecticidas (pues no existían de estos aún), el mayordomo-con-pintas-de-Spiderman había aceptado sus sentimientos (igualmente correspondidos) por otra Demonio, con la cual había sido "compañero" en la servidumbre del (LOCO) conde Trancy y actualmente ya eran una pareja plena: Hannah Anafeloz.

Meses después de aceptar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el par de Demonios finalmente habían conjurado su amor y esto como resultado, originó que viniera al mundo su primera hija: una demonita pequeña y frágil, a la cual llamaron «Higanbana»*, bastante parecida a Claude por su piel blanca y sus cabellos azabaches, pero que había heredado los ojos azul índigo de su madre Hannah. Tristemente, su pequeñita había nacido con una terrible maldición, que recorría las vías sanguíneas de su cuerpecito: «Sangre negra»** Era una enfermedad de alto riesgo entre los Demonios, pero que podía controlarse si se trataba apropiadamente. Pero aún con eso, actualmente Higanbana tenía un añito de nacida y se apreciaba bastante saludable (descartando su enfermedad)… pero debido a que el desarrollo y crecimiento de los Demonios era algo más avanzado que el de los humanos, ya tenía conocimientos y era capaz de hacer cosas de una bebé de 3 años. Podía gatear y empezaba a practicar el caminar, (cayéndose la mayoría de las veces). También su desarrollo psicológico era avanzado, (no por ser superdotada, sino por su crecimiento demoníaco), permitiéndole captar y entender cosas con rapidez, así como dibujar… aunque la mayoría de lo que dibujaba eran puros garabatos, de que sabía usar crayones no se podía negar.

Pero el otro riesgo que corría su bebita, era el de ser atacada por otros Demonios… razón por la cual ninguno de los "Faustus" había puesto un pie en el Inframundo (Infierno o como quieran llamarlo) y se quedaron vagando en el mundo humano por un tiempo… tiempo que duró poco, ya que un renacido en demonio Alois Trancy (aja, como Ciel) los había acogido a ambos nuevamente en su mansión (la cual nunca supieron por qué no había sido demolida o comprada por alguien más durante sus "ausencias"), con una única condición… ¡que se le permitiera llamarse "tío" de su pequeña hijita y de los demás "encantadores engendros" que tuvieran en el futuro~! Aja, como si Claude y Hannah tuvieran pensado tener otro hijo… pero solo el tiempo diría eso~ Sorprendentemente, Alois no le tenía rencor a Claude por lo que éste le había hecho cuando era humano. A pesar de todo, tanto Claude como su esposa Hannah estaban profundamente agradecidos con el excéntrico demonito-conde por haberlos acogido nuevamente.

Pero ni crean que el "matrimonio Faustus" o el conde Trancy eran los únicos en haber burlado a la muerte… pues ciertos demonitos trillicitos, pertenecientes a los nombres de Thompson, Timber y Canterbury Chronous*** habían sido capaces de sobrevivir (por los pelos) al corte de la Death Scythe de cierto Shinigami pelirrojo (y del cual hablaremos en otra historia~). Pero como consecuencia de ello, habían tenido que ser (y disculpen lo explícito) "cosidos" por Hannah, por lo que sus cuerpos estaba repletos de puntadas, marcas de cocidas y cicatrices, la mayoría eran en las zonas que sus ropajes de sirvientes ocultaban, pero igual algunas las tenían en sus rostros. Thompson tenía una atravesando la zona izquierda de su rostro verticalmente, de forma que con su ojo en medio se veía como una cicatriz y otra línea debajo de su ojo derecho de forma horizontal. Timber tenía una gran línea de costura horizontal encima de su nariz, así como otra vertical en medio de sus ojos. Canterbury por su parte, tenía una atravesando la zona derecha de su rostro verticalmente, (de forma "reflejo de espejo" a comparación de Thompson) con su ojo en medio de ésta y con otra horizontal debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Bueno, ya acabado el resumen de la actual situación de los habitantes de la mansión Trancy… ¡continuemos con la historia~! Claude había detenido su marcha justo en el centro del salón principal, se llevó una mano al mentón y entrecerró sus dorados ojos, en una pose de concentración. Re-capitulemos: ya había buscado en su habitación, en los pasillos del piso superior, en el ático y en los sabrá-dios-cuántos baños de los pisos superiores (pues en los inferiores no había)… y ni rastros del Trancy. Los únicos lugares que no había revisado eran la cocina, el sótano, el patio y el jardín. Pero la pregunta ahora era… ¿por dónde de estos empezar? Claude decidió no perder más tiempo y optó por dirigirse a la cocina, pero tan pronto como dio un paso al frente…

—**¡CUIDADO, POLLITO VOLADOOOOOR~!**

Una masculina y algo aguda voz lo hizo detenerse repentinamente, para luego girarse. Pero algo con lo que no contaba el mayordomo-araña, era con ver cayendo cual meteorito en dirección suya… a un pequeño y amarillo objeto "no identificado". Logró atraparlo con su mano diestra, pocos segundos antes de que impactara con su rostro, ya al tenerlo frente a frente, pudo apreciar que se trataba de un kawaii, regordete, abrazable y amarillito… ¿peluche de pollito chibi? En efecto, era el mismo peluchito que le había regalado a su pequeña hija hace unos pocos mese, tras ganarlo —por accidente— en una subasta, (a la cual ni sabía que su Amo lo había registrado), con el pequeño detalle de que traía puestos unos mini-googles de aviador, los cuales el mayordomo estaba más que seguro de que no tenía antes. Pocos segundos después, Canterbury Chronous hizo acto de presencia en la sala (tras bajar las escaleras desde el piso superior). Claude al verlo enarcó levemente una de sus cejas. ¿Por qué? Pues porque los cabellos color-berenjena del joven demonio estaban considerablemente alborotados.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Fue lo único que preguntó el Demonio mayor, refiriéndose tanto al peluchito con aires de águila como al Demonio menor.

—No me mire así, Claude-sama. Fue… fue… —Canterbury alargó esa última palabra, hasta que al final exclamó—. ¡Fue la "Mini-Claude"~! —Inculpando (de nuevo) a la hija de su superior, dirigiéndose a ella por el simpático y cómico apodo, que él y sus hermanos le habían puesto, a causa de su gran parecido al mayordomo-araña (salvo por los ojitos).

—Ya te dije que se llama Higanbana —lo corrigió el Faustus en tono de reproche, al ya estar harto de que se dirigieran hacia su pequeña de esa forma. Además de que la culparan por el más mínimo "accidente" y hasta de cosas que un bebé no podría hacer. Se caía un candelabro: ¡La Mini-Claude~! Se rompía la pata de una silla: ¡La Mini-Claude~! Se tapaba el fregadero con cualquier porquería: ¡La Mini-Claude~!

—Cómo sea… —bufó con fastidio Canterbury, al notar que su "infalible" excusa ya estaba caducada, estirando uno de sus brazos hacia su superior—. Ahora, si no es molestia, ¿podría entregarme al "Piloto pollito"?

—No hasta que me expliques qué están tramando… **los tres** —añadió con hincapié lo último, ya que estaba un 50% seguro de que el otro par de Chronous estaban involucrados.

—Psss, que anciano tan pesado… —susurró para sí el Chronous, pero al notar que el semblante frío del mayordomo se ensombreció levemente (tal vez por haber escuchado aquello), velozmente y con voz nerviosa se excusó, explicando—. ¡H-Hannah-sama nos pidió a m-mis hermanos y a mí que cuidáramos un rato a la Mini-Cla-…! ¡E-ehm… a Higanbana!

— ¿Que Hannah qué? —Preguntó Claude con cierto tono de voz incrédula, ligada al monótono de siempre, frunciendo levemente su ceño pero sin quebrar su semblante inmutable.

El peli-ciruela solamente se alzó de hombros, dejando en claro que tampoco tenía idea. ¿Por qué la Demonio había hecho tal cosa? Ahora que se ponía a pensar… tampoco había visto a su esposa en toda la tarde, salvo cuando ambos se levantaron (no necesariamente por dormir, ya que no lo necesitaban), cuando realizaron sus labores mañaneras y cuando atendieron a su hija. ¿Será que había salido a comprar algo con el Trancy? Era lo más probable, ya que normalmente en las tardes las calles del mercado no estaban tan concurridas… aunque la fecha en que actualmente se encontraban le hacían dudar un poco, ya que seguro habría varios humanos (tanto mujeres como hombres) abarrotando las tiendas de regalitos y de juguetes, en busca de algún regalo para sus respectivas parejas. Aún a costa de eso… ¿Por qué razón habrían salido?

—Entonces… —Claude rompió el leve silencio que inundó la sala, mirando de reojo al peluche de pollito chibi, que sostenía entre sus enguantadas manos y luego miró nuevamente a Canterbury—. ¿El peluche…?

—Ah~ —el peli-ciruela únicamente sacudió una de sus manos, como si no le diera mucha importancia al asunto y explicó—. Es que estábamos jugando a los "pilotos" con la bebé y acabamos disfrazando a su pollito de aviador. ¿Lindo, no~?

—… Supongo —supuso el demonio, mirando nuevamente de reojo al simpático y amarillo peluchito, el cual parecía devolverle la mirada con ese par de tiernos e in-animados ojitos negros. Se lo tendió nuevamente al Demonio menor, no sin antes preguntar—. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Nah, descuide, Claude-sama~ —negó con tranquilidad Canterbury, sujetando al "Piloto pollito" entre uno de sus brazos—. Todo está bajo con-…

**—¡AAAAAH! ¡MINI-CLAUDE, NO TOQUES E-…! ¡NOOOOO!**

Los repentinos gritos de otro par de voces masculinas, reconocibles como las de Thompson y Timber, provocaron que Canterbury interrumpiera su oración… al igual que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, esperando que no hubiera pasado lo que pensó. Al alzar velozmente su dorada mirada, la expresión inmutable de Claude se vio sustituida por una de auténtica alarma… por notar que la que ahora caía cual meteorito en su dirección… era su pequeña hijita. Aunque ésta no parecía asustada en lo absoluto, más bien se reía agitando sus rechonchos bracitos de arriba hacia abajo, cual pajarito en pleno vuelo y en total diversión… inocentemente ignorando el peligro que corría. Pero cuando sus brillantes ojitos índigos se centraron en su padre, la pequeña Higanbana ensanchó su infantil sonrisita. Claude no perdió ni un segundo, dando un salto alto en dirección a su bebé, logró atraparla entre sus brazos delicadamente y luego volvió a posarse en el suelo con agilidad. La pequeña Higanbana solo rió nuevamente, al ya sentirse entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su padre, extendió sus bracitos hacia el rostro de éste.

El mayordomo-araña únicamente soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Observó unos segundos a su hija con aquellos dorados ojos suyos… los cuales ya no reflejaban su usual frialdad, sino una auténtica y sincera ternura propia de todo padre primerizo… incluso llegó un momento en que la bebé centró su mirada azulada en la de él… y fue justo allí en que Claude se sintió profundamente aliviado de que su pequeña no hubiera salido herida, en lo más mínimo _**(*Inserten sus "Awwww, kawaii~" aquí*)**_. Pero luego su semblante nuevamente se tornó inmutable e incluso tan severo, como si de un profesor o tutor se tratase. A la vez en que alzó su mirada en dirección a Canterbury… éste únicamente hacía como que miraba a otro lado, al igual que silbaba determinada melodía (haciéndose el que nada sabía)… a lo que Claude luego dirigió su mirada-asesina hacia las escaleras del piso superior. Un par de agitados Timber y Thompson llegaron corriendo a la cabeza de las escaleras, en un principio aliviados de ver que la bebé estuviera a salvo… y luego se aterraron, a causa de la mirada asesina que Claude les enviaba.

—**¿Qué… pasó? **—El Faustus quería una explicación…¡Y la quería** YA**!

La duda que en aquél momento cruzaba por la mente del internamente furioso demonio, (aparte de cómo asesinar a los trillizos por haber mandado a volar a su bebita) era… precisamente esa:

_**¿¡Cómo diablos su bebita había salido volando!?  
**_

La respuesta a esa duda salió a la luz, una vez el mayordomo (aún con su bebita en brazos) subió con pasos firmes y veloces las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso superior… al mirar al final del pasillo en frente de dichas escaleras, sintió que un muy leve y casi imperceptible tic nervioso movió una de sus cejas… luego soltó un suspiro pesado. Ahora entendía todo. La causante de que su bebé saliera volando, fue simple y llanamente algo que Alois había conseguido hace unos días (sabrá Dios dónde), manteniéndolo en secreto de su mayordomo (al menos hasta ahora) y la cual podía deletrearse en 4 sílabas: **¡CA-TA-PUL-TA!  
**  
—Ni siquiera preguntaré… —fue todo lo que dijo el ya resignado mayordomo-araña, dándose la vuelta para encarar a los demonios-trillizos—. Ahora… vayan a buscar libros de maternidad, léanlos completos, aprendan a cuidar de un bebé apropiadamente… ¡Y aléjense de esa catapulta!

—Fuuuuu… araña aguafiestas… —susurraron al unísono los Chronous, cabizbajos y deprimidos por no poder seguir jugando, ni con la "Mini-Claude" ni con la catapulta. Higanbana por su parte solo volvió a reír, de esa forma tan kawaii propia de los bebés.

**.**

.  
_Era oficial…_  
**.**

.  
_El hecho de que su joven señor hubiera madrugado…_  
**.**

.  
_El hecho de que (aparentemente) se hubiera marchado de compras con Hannah…  
_**.**

.  
_Y el hecho de que hubiera (bajo su propio desconocimiento) conseguido una catapulta de dudosa procedencia…_  
**.**

.  
_Ya le habían confirmado a Claude Faustus lo que se temía, desde que el mes de Febrero dio inicio: Mañana no sería un "Día de San Valentín" NADA normal, en lo absoluto…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en el pueblo cercano a la mansión Trancy, el joven conde-demonio y de ya 16 años de edad caminaba todo alegre por las calles de éste. Se veía tal y como había sido en su vida de humano, cabellos rubios y cortos, piel clara, al igual que unos ojos azules claros y con un brillo tan sicótico, que de tan solo mirarte fijamente te provocaba esconderte debajo de una piedra. Vestía su usual conjunto de camisa verde, debajo de un chalequito/capa de color morado y que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Así como unos pantaloncillos oscuros, que hacían juego con sus guantes (para ocultar sus uñas negras y propias de los demonios). Por último, calzaba botas negras. En lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda una bolsita de compras, en la derecha sostenía y leía la lista de los artículos a comprar.

—Aja, aja, ajaaaa~ —asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en lo que guardó la hoja de papel en un bolsillo de su capa—. Magnífico. Ya casi compramos todo, no puedo esperar a ver la expresión de Claude cuando regresemos~ —miró por encima de su hombro y añadió—. ¿Tú qué crees, Hannah?

Detrás del Trancy, caminando tranquilamente iba la mucama demonio, cargando en ambas manos otro par de bolsas de compras más. Su piel era morena, sus ojos rasgados poseían un hermoso color azul índigo, mientras que sus labios iban pintados de color violeta. Sus largos cabellos de color plateado-violeta iban recogidos en una (igual de larga) trenza y atados con una cinta azul, la cual hacía juego con el largo vestido de limpieza y de mangas largas que vestía, junto a su clásico delantal blanco. Encima de su cabeza, llevaba puesto un gorrito blanco, con tiras azuladas.

Hannah solo sonrió serenamente—. Bueno, habría que esperar a volver y ver su reacción, Danna-sama. Pero… —ahora su expresión se tornó un tanto dudosa—. Se aseguró de ocultar bien la catapulta… ¿verdad? —Tan pronto profirió esa pregunta, la mucama vio como su joven señor se detuvo en seco y dándole la espalda. Sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Pero un minuto de silencio después, el Trancy habló.

—¡Claro que lo hice, Hannah! ¿Qué tan despistado crees que soy? —Pero lo que realmente pensaba el Trancy era—. _«¡Oh, maldición! ¡Con las prisas que tenía, olvidé esconderla bien!»  
_  
Originalmente y meses antes había ocultado muy bien la catapulta (en determinado rincón del ático y de la cual la mucama era consciente, manteniendo el secreto), pero como "aquél día" sería mañana, se había dispuesto a sacarla al jardín (podía cargarla por si solito, al ya tener la fuerza sobrenatural y sin esfuerzo alguno) y preparar la "segunda fase" de su "plan". Pero al acordarse de unas compras de último minuto, salió velozmente con la Anafeloz a hacerlas y olvidándose por completo de ocultar la catapulta, la cual (por sus prisas) dejó a la mitad de un determinado pasillo del piso superior. Ante la nerviosa indicación de: «¡N-no perdamos más tiempo y apresurémonos con lo que falta comprar, Hannah!» de un Alois que cómicamente apresuró su paso, una gota gorda resbaló por la nuca de la aludida, la cual solamente suspiró y siguió a su pequeño Amo para completar las compras de esa tarde.

—_«Solo espero que Claude no se altere cuando regresemos» _—era lo único que mantenía en dudas a la demonio, ya que conocía cómo podría reaccionar su marido si se cercioraba de la catapulta. Pero respecto a su pequeña hija estaba más que tranquila, ya que la había dejado al cuidado de un triple par de buenas manos. (Ay, Hannah linda, si tan solo supieras…).

Volviendo a la mansión Trancy… el mayordomo encargado de ésta observaba (ya calmado y olvidando momentáneamente su ira) a su pequeña hija jugueteando, con su peluchito de pollito ex-piloto (seeeh, le quitaron los googles). En ese momento se encontraban en la sala de la mansión… ¿Ah? ¿Que dónde se encontraban Timber, Thompson y Canterbury? Pues yacían sentados sobre los primeros escalones de la escalera del lugar, cada uno con un libro en mano y otros varios apilados alrededor de ellos. Aja, Claude hablaba en serio cuando les dijo lo de leer libros de maternidad, pero aunque aceptaron de mala gana el hacerlo, al final los Chronous decidieron aprovecharlo y así aprender más sobre cómo cuidar bien de la "Mini-Claude", para que el "Patriarca-Claude" no volviera a desconfiar de ellos en caso de que Hannah les volviera a pedir eso. Aunque se tratara de una bebé demonio y tuviera bastantes variantes, a comparación de los humanos, habían algunos aspectos que hacían su cuidado técnicamente parecido al de una bebé normal, como el dormir, alimentarse de la leche materna, cambiarle el… el… el pañal (cosa que para buena suerte tanto de los Chronous, como de Claude, no había hecho falta en todo el rato), entre otras cosas básicas.

El Faustus esperaba a que tanto su pareja, como el loco de su Amo, regresaran de esas sospechosas compras. Alois no se libraría de un buen sermón, por haber comprado y metido a la mansión algo tan peligroso (para su bebé) como una catapulta… ¡Sin siquiera habérselo consultado antes! Y en el caso de que estuviera involucrada… ¡También regañaría a Hannah, por (posiblemente) haber sido cómplice en ello! Suspiró pesadamente, a la vez en que pasaba su diestra por sus cabellos azabaches, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, en un intento por no volver a enojarse.

—Gaaaa… gaaaa~

El reconocible "llamado" de la vocecita de Higanbana lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y dirigir su mirada dorada hacia ella. La bebita también lo miraba fijamente, con ese par de gemas azul índigo, las cuales brillaban con ternura e ilusión. Con su peluche entre sus pequeños brazos, los agitaba levemente de arriba hacia abajo, a la vez en continuaba "llamando" a su padre. Claude enarcó una ceja, disminuyendo un poco la distancia que mantenía para vigilar a su pequeña hija y colocándose de cuclillas frente a ésta, para igualar un poco su pequeña altura. Higanbana al ya tenerlo cerca, insistió más con el agitamiento de su peluchito frente al rostro de su padre, aún pronunciando varios: _«Gaaaa, gaaaa~»,_ totalmente segura de que la entendía… cosa que no era así, ya que un adulto como Claude no hablaba _«Bebito-lense»._

—Ehm… Claude-sama… —el aludido desvió su mirada del peluchito amarillo en frente suyo por unos segundos, ahora dirigiéndola hacia los trillizos "bibliotecarios". Había sido Thompson el que lo llamó, en lo que sostenía entre sus manos un libro titulado: «Gestos para entender a su bebé» y abierto en determinada página—. Parece que ella quiere jugar un rato con usted~

—¡Gaaaa~!

Tan pronto el Chronous mayor dijo eso, Higanbana se emocionó más. ¡Al fin, por amor a la leche! ¡Finalmente aparecía alguien sabio y que lograba entenderla! ¡Decidido! Compartiría su biberón con aquél niñero, para contratarlo como su traductor personal. Claude nuevamente miró a su bebita, llevándose una mano al mentón y empezando a pensar. ¿Cómo podría o qué técnica usaría para hacer que ella se riera? Al ver que ella continuaba tendiéndole el peluche del ex-piloto pollito, inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea. Tan pronto sujetó al pollito chibi con su mano derecha, repentinamente y de un veloz movimiento extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente (y hacia atrás de la bebé), provocando que ésta en acto reflejo volteara su cabecita a sus espaldas. Pero al no notar nada más que la puerta principal, volvió a voltear al frente, cuando…

_—"Hola, Higanbana. ¿Cómo estás~?"_ —Hablaba Claude (curiosamente solo con su camisa blanca cubriendo su torso y sin sus gafas puestas), fingiendo una cómica voz aguda y sorprendentemente sin mover sus labios. A la vez en que movía una de las alitas del pollito, como si estuviera saludando. Éste último traía puestas las gafas del Faustus, posadas sobre su pequeño pico anaranjado, así como su frac negro de mayordomo (el cual le quedaba claramente grande)—. _"Soy… ehm… ¡Soy Llito, el mayordomo pollito, vine a jugar contigo y a contarte una historia~!"_

Tanto por ver los dotes de ventrílocuo de su superior, la cómica voz que éste lograba articular, así como por el simpático personaje (de último minuto) que inventó haciendo uso del pollito, sus gafas y su frac, los trillizos tuvieron que morderse los labios, para no estallar en carcajadas. Pero pronto recuperaron sus composturas, volviendo a concentrarse en sus lecturas… hecho que Claude internamente agradeció. Por su parte, Higanbana soltó risas de diversión, a la vez en que sus ojitos se iluminaron nuevamente con un tierno brillo y agitaba sus bracitos, en dirección a "los dos" mayordomos. Eso fue más que suficiente, para darle a entender al "Mayordomo-ventrílocuo" que iba por el camino correcto. A lo que tanto él como _«el mayordomo pollito»_ duraron un buen rato jugueteando con ella, le hacían cosquillas y ya recién llegada la noche, iban concluyendo un cuento que le contaban, (también de último minuto).

_—"Y así…"_ —continuaba "hablando" «Llito», con su aguda y simpática voz, en lo que su "ventrílocuo" lo mantenía de pie—. _"Fue como el Quesito y el Jamoncito aceptaron sus diferencias y se hicieron amigos. Superando todos esos obstáculos, venciendo a la malvada y tirana "Reina Ketchup" junto al "Príncipe Mostaza" y salvando el reino de «Comida-landia»…"*(4)_ —Claude sonrió disimuladamente, por notar como su pequeña hija (la cual había escuchado todo el relato atentamente) daba un bostezo, indicando su ya avanzado sueño, por lo que dando una reverencia de cabeza y haciendo que "el mayordomo pollito" lo imitara, finalizó diciendo ya con su voz normal—. Colorín colorado, éste cuento se ha acabado~

—Ga… gaaa… —logró pronunciar la bebita, entre bostezos, en lo que tallaba sus ojitos con sus manitas.

Pero al ya no poder luchar más contra el sueño, finalmente cayendo dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, o en éste caso, en los brazos de Claude. El mayordomo sujetó a su pequeña con suavidad para no despertarla, luego la recostó sobre su pecho y la arropó con su frac (luego de quitárselo al pollito), para finalmente volver a colocarse sus gafas con su mano derecha, a la vez en que se reincorporaba. Pero al girarse, dispuesto a llevar a su bebita a su habitación (para recostarla en su cuna), su semblante nuevamente pasó de dulce al frío usual, por notar como los trillizos lo miraban fijamente con sus ojos rojizos. Aún sentados en los escaloncitos de la escalera, ya sin sujetar libros y posando sus mentones sobre sus palmas, posadas en sus piernas. Sonrisas entre burlonas y enternecidas adornaban sus rostros, Claude ante eso entrecerró sus ojos dorados.

—Si tienen algo que decir… díganlo ya —hablaba con voz severa pero bajita, para no despertar a la bebita durmiente.

Los trillizos se vieron entre ellos unos segundos y luego a Claude, Thompson fue el primero en hablar, igual de bajito y por la misma razón—. No sabía que Claude-sama tuviera dotes de ventrílocuo. ¿Podrá enseñármelos alguna vez~?

—Mucho menos de contador de cuentos —ahora hablaba Timber, con su voz relajada e igual de baja—. Por cierto, ¿eso fue todo? ¿No hay continuación~?

—Otra, otra, ooootra~ —pedía a porras Canterbury, pero hablando igual de bajito, en lo que alzaba sus manos a cada lado de su boca, como haciendo porras.

—No, Thompson, no te daré tutoriales. No, Timber, no hay continuación. No, Canterbury, no contaré otra —por tales respuestas, cómicamente los trillizos susurraron un: _«Ouuuuu…»_ de decepción cada uno, cual niños chiquitos a los que se les negó ir a jugar al parque. A lo que Claude continuó su caminata, empezando a subir las escaleras y añadiendo—. Y no se olviden de ordenar los libros donde corresponden.

—Sí, "_papá_"… —susurraron al mismo tiempo y en tono de aburrimiento los Chronous, empezando a recoger dos libros cada uno, para comenzar a apilarlos hasta formar unas "torrecitas" de libros.

Claude no les reclamó por la última palabra, solo continuó subiendo las escaleras y desapareció cruzando uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Aproximadamente 5 minutos después de que el mayordomo se alejó, en lo que los trillizos continuaban apilando las torres de libritos… sobresaliendo de la puerta de la cocina, (tras entrar por la puerta trasera de la mansión) se escabullían unos recién llegados Alois y Hannah, cargando varias bolsitas de compras entre sus manos… así como un ramo de rosas amarillas. He de señalar que ninguno de los dos grupitos se cercioró de la presencia del otro. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ya la oscuridad de la noche se adentró a la sala, así como los leves rayos de la recién aparecida luna (que no podían iluminar nada salvo unos centímetros más allá de la ventana). Aunque por ser demonios podían ver mejor en la oscuridad, estaban tan concentrados en sus cosas… que no notaron la presencia de los otros en el mismo lugar. No fue sino hasta que Thompson, al por poco resbalarse por pisar mal uno de los escalones, dejó caer algunos de los libros de su respectiva "torre" al suelo, que el conde-demonio y la mucama se sobresaltaron por pensar que se tratara del mayordomo-araña (ya que habían acordado no revelarle nada hasta el día siguiente), por lo que retrocedieron hasta ocultarse detrás de un muro.

_—¡Oh, diablos! ¿Se tratará de Claude?_ —Preguntaba a susurros un alarmado Alois, dirigiéndose a Hannah.

—_No lo sé_ —negaba ella, igual hablando a susurros. Recién sentía que no estaban solos en la sala (por haber estado tan concentrada en no hacer ruido al entrar), pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera Claude—. _¿Qué hacemos, Danna-sama?_

—_¿Qué no es obvio, mi querida Hannah? _—Ahora Alois lucía extrañamente serio. Hannah lo miró extrañada, pues no sabía qué era tan obvio. A lo que el Trancy colocó tanto las bolsas como el ramo de flores en el suelo, para luego golpear su puño derecho en su palma izquierda y decir, con una seguridad que hasta risa daba—. _Si se trata de Claude… solo necesitamos un bate para dejarlo inconsciente, una soga para atarlo y un armario para encerrarlo… ¡Hasta mañana, claro~!_

—No vamos a dejar inconsciente, ni atar a mi esposo, Danna-sama —fue todo lo que respondió Hannah, mirando de forma levemente severa al rubio. ¿Por qué todas las soluciones que éste daba, involucraban el noquear y/o atar al Faustus?

—_Fuuuu, aguafiestas~_ —susurró el oji-azul, cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mofletes en leve puchero. ¿Por qué siempre que sugería una solución tan común y corriente, Hannah se negaba? Ni que atar y mantener cautivo a un (sexy) mayordomo-araña fuera un crimen—. _¡Agh! ¿Sabes qué? No me importa si Claude está afuera, debo buscar al "trío de mensos" para preguntarles algo._

—¿Quién nos invoca~? —Escuchó que le susurraban al oído, tres voces a la vez.

El conde Trancy dio un salto del susto, girándose y encarando a los recién aparecidos Chronous (los cuales a velocidad mayor a la de Superman, ya habían colocado los libros en la biblioteca, pero que fueron atraídos por las voces de su superiora y de su joven señor). Soltando mil y un maldiciones internamente, el rubio se repuso del susto y los miró, con ansiedad, preguntándoles: «¿Y bien?». A lo que los trillizos se vieron entre ellos, algo dudosos sobre responder o no, pero luego lo vieron y dijeron: «Pues… en la mañana fuimos a entregar las invitaciones, pero…», tragaron grueso y añadieron: «Todos se disculparon, diciendo que no podían venir, pues ya… estaban invitados a otro compromiso». ¿Que de qué hablaban ahora? Pues para resumir toda la cosa, hagan de cuenta que Alois hace unos días había querido hacer una pequeña fiesta, para celebrar el Día de San Valentín, a lo que esa mañana (logrando pararse antes de Claude) había mandado a los trillizos Chronous a repartirle a sus allegados las invitaciones a dicha fiesta… pero en efecto… ellos ya estaban invitados a otra fiesta. ¿Que cuál era esa fiesta? ¡Pues la de Juliano Rosenight~!

**—¿¡QUÉ!?** —Exclamó Alois, entre incrédulo e indignado, ya sin importarle si Claude lo escuchaba o no. ¿¡Tanto que se había esforzado para esa fiesta y nadie iba a asistir!? ¡Incluso había conseguido una catapulta! (No pregunten cómo) ¿¡Qué era mejor que una catapulta!? Una palabra, lectoras y lectores: **¡NADA!**—. ¿Los Middlefords no podrán venir?

—… —los trillizos únicamente negaron con sus cabezas y en silencio total.

—¿Ni el príncipe llorón de la India, ni su sirviente más alto que una jirafa? —Refiriéndose a Soma y Agni, respectivamente.

—… —volvieron a negar.

—¿Ni el chino olvidadizo, ni su acompañante que parece gato? —Ahora se refería a Lau y Lan-Mao.

—… —otra vez negaron.

—¿Ni mi primo Aleister? —También era conocido como el Vizconde Druitt, pero Alois se dirigía a él por su nombre.

—… —y de nuevo negaron.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, en el cual ni el conde-demonio, ni los trillizos ni Hannah decían nada. La mucama miraba expectante a su joven señor, esperando la reacción de éste y rogando porque no explotara… aunque los Chronous esperaban otra cosa distinta. Finalmente y como suponían los trillizos, Alois no se tomó la noticia de que TODOS los invitados no podrían asistir con mucha calma que digamos.

—**¿¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!?** —El rubiecito estaba que casi echaba humo de las orejas, de la rabia que su sangre hervía.

—Danna-sama, por favor… —Hannah le hacía señas al rubiecito, tratando de que se tranquilizara y dejara de alzar la voz—. Baje la voz y cálmese…

—**¿¡Que me calme!? **—Repitió incrédulo Alois, ya tan furibundo que sus ojos adquirieron ese color rojo-violeta y su pupila se tornó vertical, de esa forma propia de los demonios—. **¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme, mujer!?** —Oh, vaya. Le había dicho "mujer" en vez de "Hannah", en verdad estaba molesto.

Pero antes de que pudiera propinar otro grito (y por consecuencia: despertar a la bebé durmiente, o llamar la atención del padre de ésta), sorprendiendo tanto al conde-demonio como a su mucama, Timber posó sus manos en cada una de las cienes del demonio menor, empezando a masajearlas con movimientos circulares y suaves, a la vez en que recitaba unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para el Trancy, pero que tanto Hannah como los hermanos del "demonito-masajeador" pudieron reconocer como… ¿Galés?*(5)

—**¿¡Pero qué diablos haces!? **—Gritó un algo sonrojado e indignado Alois, con el brillo rojizo de sus ojos aumentando y añadiendo—. ¿Y por qué hablas de forma tan rara? **¿¡Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué!?**

—"_Ymlacio, fy arglwydd, fod yn dawel ac ymlacio…"*(6_) —fue todo lo que respondió Timber, sin abrir sus ojos y aún masajeando las sienes del rubiecito. Pasados unos pocos segundos, Alois pareció perder todo su enojo y empezar a relajarse, a la vez en que sus ojos recuperaron su color azul de siempre. Ante eso, Timber abrió sus ojos y posó sus manos en los hombros de su joven señor—. ¿Ya está mejor, Danna-sama?

—S-sí… eso creo… —respondió con cierto nerviosismo el rubio, extrañado de que el peli-ciruela actuara tan atento con él—. ¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

—Ah, es que Claude-sama hizo un gran esfuerzo por haber hecho dormir a la "Mini-Claude" —comenzó a explicar, teniendo que reprimir una risita (por recordar el "método" que su superior empleó para ello) y añadió, en lo que le daba palmaditas a los hombros del rubio—. Por lo que no quería que la despertara, con sus escandalosos gritos de guacamayo violado~

Alois solo entrecerró sus ojos vio y al demonio-masajista con una cara de pocos amigos, (por aquella comparación de sus gritos con los de un guacamayo teniendo celo-no-consentido), más no le gritó por ello al escuchar lo de la bebé. Así que únicamente soltó un suspiro, agachándose a recoger únicamente el ramo de flores amarillas del suelo, abrazándolo con cierta melancolía. Ya habiendo superado la ira inicial, ahora el Trancy entraba a la segunda etapa del "rechazo de invitados": la depresión. _«Estaré en… mi habitación. Les ruego que no me molesten…»_ fue lo último que dijo el conde-demonio, saliendo del pasillo y subiendo las escaleras del piso superior, dirigiéndose a su respectivo cuarto. Hannah le envió una mirada de sincera lástima, antes de que saliera y luego suspiró, en lo que empezó a recoger las demás cosas que habían comprado. Sonrió levemente, ya que los trillicitos Chronous sin que se les pidiera u ordenara, se agacharon a ayudarla con eso. De verdad que apreciaba a esos tres demonitos, aunque en el pasado solían servirle a ella (antes de Alois, claro) y ella los trataba duramente, en el fondo los apreciaba bastante y hoy en día hasta el punto en que los consideraba como sus propios hijos, no de sangre o de linaje… pero sí de corazón

—Pobre Danna-sama… —susurró repentinamente Thompson, en lo que sostenía entre sus manos uno de los pares de bolsas.

—Así es —asintió Timber, con otras bolsas más entre sus manos—. Lucía muy triste…

—Muy, muy triste… —asintió Canterbury, cargando el penúltimo par de bolsas—. ¿Creen que vaya a llorar? Y que si lo hace… ¿se vería tan tierno como aquella vez que adornamos su cuarto, con todos esos Jacintos?*(7)

Solo recibió como respuesta un alzamiento de hombros de parte de sus hermanos, Hannah ya con sus respectivas bolsas entre sus brazos se reincorporó, al igual que los tres peli-ciruelas, con una expresión pensativa en su hermoso y morenito rostro. Ella conocía a Alois Trancy mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que el mismo Claude, así que sabía bien que la depresión que lo invadió era de cuidado. Por más excéntrico y juguetón que fuera el Trancy, también se podía poner muy triste con facilidad. Ella lo último que quería era que una expresión de tristeza adornara el rostro de su joven señor, por lo que empezó a maquinar un plan propio para tratar de animarlo. Los trillizos al notar que su querida (y voluptuosa) superiora estaba con tal expresión pensativa, se vieron entre ellos e inocentemente le preguntaron el por qué de ella. A lo que recibieron una sonrisa cómplice y dulce de la morena, la cual les pidió que se acercaran y tan pronto lo hicieron, les empezó a susurrar en voz baja su idea para animar al Trancy.

Mientras tanto en una habitación del piso superior, (la de Hannah y la suya, para ser exactos) un Claude ya con su frac puesto, arropaba con un cobertor amarillo a su dormida bebita, la cual ya se encontraba en su cunita blanca y aún dormida se abrazaba al "ex-mayordomo pollito". Acarició suavemente aquellos cabellos negros y tan iguales a los suyos con una mano, para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de sí. Al hacerlo, pudo notar como su joven señor se acercaba caminando, al fin aparecía y… ¿cargando un ramo de rosas doradas? ¿Y qué era esa aura azulada y de "_forever demon alone_" que lo rodeaba?

—¿Mi señor? —Preguntó internamente extrañado, con su expresión fría suavizándose levemente. Prefería abstenerse de darle sermones a su señor, hasta saber el por qué de su extraño comportamiento… bueno, más extraño de lo usual.

—Nada, Claudecito, nada… —fue todo lo que respondió el rubio, abrazándose más al ramo de flores ambarinas, Claude se sintió más extrañado por ello. Pero antes de continuar su camino por el pasillo, le preguntó—. ¿No tienes ningún compromiso mañana? —El Faustus únicamente negó, preguntando la causa de esa interrogante y Alois añadió—. Pues… era para saber si mañana podías realizar una entrega por mí.

Claude se llevó una mano al pecho, a la vez en que se inclinaba en una leve reverencia—. Del día a la noche, de la azúcar a la sal, de la vida a la muerte, del azul profundo al oro… —comenzó a recitar con su voz sexy, profunda y serena voz, añadiendo al final—. Así es como trabaja el mayordomo de los Trancy.

Tan pronto el mayordomo-araña pronunció esas palabras, una muy leve sonrisa apareció unos segundos en el rostro de Alois y acto seguido prosiguió su camino a su habitación, antes de marcharse a dormir procuraría depositar las rosas doradas en un jarrón con agua, para que se mantuvieran sanas y perfectas hasta el día de mañana. Aunque sea podría contar con Claude, para que su "otra" prioridad sí se cumpliera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los ojos verdes-amarillentos del Shinigami se centraron en el edificio frente al que estaba parado y del cual había recibido la dirección, por cortesía de Gretel Sutcliff. Era grande aunque ni tanto, de paredes color cobre, con ciertos tonos de marrón oscuro, y con un letrero que colgando al frente de su techo, recitaba la palabra: _**«H-O-T-E-L» **_en letras grandotas y teñidas de un tono negro. William suspiró con cierto fastidio, aunque no de desagrado; ya estaba más que acostumbrado a hospedarse en ese tipo de lugares, al momento de hacer una recolección o vigilancia en el mundo humano… y por más que lo irritara… en esa ocasión tampoco era diferente, pues en efecto SÍ estaba cumpliendo una "importante misión". Una vez entró al dichoso hotel, se registró en determinada habitación (teniendo suerte, ya que solo quedaba una) y una vez se encontró en el interior del cuarto de contextura redonda, paredes de color crema, suelo verde oscuro, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en una esquina de la cama de sábanas azuladas. Había una mesita de noche al lado de ésta y al frente de la cama, yacía un espejo ovalado y colgado en una pared, así como al lado de éste una ventana de vidrios algo opacados… ya que justo cuando el Shinigami posó un pie en el recibidor del hotel… ¡BAM! ¡Llovizna a la orden! El Spears duró unos segundos observando la vista que la opacada ventana le brindaba, ya con la luz de la luna colándose por ésta y alumbrando la habitación, que desde la entrada de su temporal huésped estaba a oscuras.

—… uff… —soltó un suspiro de fastidio, a la vez en que sus cejas se contraían ligeramente, adquiriendo un semblante severo—. Sigo sin creer que me hayan escogido para ésta… misión —dijo la última palabra con cierto desencanto, pues no le parecía una "misión" como tal. Continuaba pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero (quisiera aceptarlo o no) sabía que de cierta forma, era necesario y a la vez, sentía cierto alivio de ser él "el escogido" y no alguien tan desquiciado-loquillo-y-bien-rarito como lo era su compañero Grell Sutcliff.

Metió su diestra en uno de los bolsillos de su chalequillo negro, buscando algo y poco después, sacó un pequeño papelito doblado. Al abrirlo, leyó las otras indicaciones que la pequeña Sutcliff le había entregado con anterioridad. Era una dirección… la de alguien que (por palabras de Gretel) le ayudaría a confeccionarle un traje, para usar durante su "nuevo trabajo". ¿La razón? Centró su mirada en el pequeño espejo colgante, en el muro al frente de él, pudiendo apreciar desde su rostro hasta su busto, así como su chalequillo negro del uniforme… la simple y llana razón para ello, era porque su traje actual era muy aburrido y ni siquiera pegaría con el trabajo que se le encomendó, por ende necesitaría un traje más… ehm… "Festivo"~

Tan pronto leyó, leyó y re-leyó la dirección que yacía escrita en el papelito, hasta memorizarla bien, volvió a guardar éste en su bolsillo y luego sacó del interior de su chalequillo un aparentemente pequeño libro de cobertura negra, aunque en verdad era bastante angosto si uno lo abría. No, no se trataba de una Death Note o algo parecido… bueno, no una como tal, sino un "Diario de registros". ¿De registros de qué? Pues de la vida de las personas mortales, que tenía encargadas de vigilar. Poseía información muy importante que debía tomar en cuenta, si es que quería cumplir lo establecido en la "misión" a la perfección y, por ende, acabar con eso de una buena vez. Aunque para su pesar, debería empezar mañana a las 6:00 AM. Tendría una hora para que la persona recomendada por Gretel le confeccionara el traje nuevo y luego de esa hora es que daría el inicio definitivo de su "misión", pero ahora en lo que debía centrarse… era en descansar.

—Solo espero no toparme con esa "alimaña" durante mi trabajo… —susurró para sí mismo, con cierto tono de desprecio y claramente refiriéndose al (sexy~) mayordomo negro del conde Phantomhive. No había que olvidar el enorme odio del Shinigami a los Demonios, como lo era Sebastián, ya que por culpa de uno de dichos seres… perdió a tres personas muy importantes para él, pero esa es otra triste historia que no contaremos hoy.

Poco después, se retiró su chalequillo negro, así como sus guantes y sus gafas; el primero lo acomodó perfectamente doblado en una esquina de la cama y los dos últimos sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama. Finalmente, dejó que su cabeza se recostara en la suave almohada y poco después, sus ojos verdes-amarillentos se cerraron y el Shinigami se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo… sin ser consciente de toda la locura que le esperaba al día siguiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_****__**N/A**__**: *(1) Apodo japonés de un espécimen de flor, la "Lycoris", que se traduciría como "Flor del Infierno".**_

*(2) Para más información de ésta "enfermedad", leer el Fan-fic "KS III - Akuma no Tenkogu to Tenshi no Jigoku".

*(3) "Chronous" es un apellido inventado para los trillicitos Timber, Thompson y Canterbury. Proviene de: "Synchronous", que en inglés significa "Sincrónicos".

*(4) Ésta es una broma que seguro la mayoría de los lectores no habrán entendido, sino solamente mi amiga "G. R. R. Rakellis"~

*(5) Se reveló que Hannah sabía hablar galés, así que como Timber, Thompson y Canterbury eran "sirvientes" de ella antes de Alois… ¿por qué no hacer que ellos igual lo pudieran hablar~?

*(6) En ésta oración, Timber decía: "Relájese, mi señor… cállese y relájese…"

*(7) Los que hayan visto el último Ova de "Kuroshitsuji II", titulado "Las intenciones de la araña", sabrán a qué se referían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Y esto es todo amigos! *porky mode: on* xDDD ¿qué les pareció? ewe espero que les haya gustado, y que se hayan reído tanto como yo: 3 mil gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar, por hacernos saber que les ha gustado. Déjennos sus comentarios en esos lindos reviews que nos hacen felices -w- y ahora, a contestar reviews:_

_Primero, tengo una guadaña de la muerte, porque… ¡la robé del mundo shinigami~! Segundo, la inspiración vino mientras hablaba con Shade-chan, naciendo así estas ideas… de nuevo, muchas gracias, hasta el próximo capítulo._

_G. R. R. Rakellis off._


	4. Albores y locuras del gran día (P-1)

_**Akashoujo**__**:**__ *aparece de la nada con una venda en la frente* ¿Qué? ¿Qué por qué tengo la frente vendada? Bueno, verán estimados lectores. Hace unos días estaba durmiendo de lo mejor, soñando con Sebastián (no pregunten qué porque ni yo misma me acuerdo) cuando… _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_TA TA TARARA TATATARARA TATATARARA TATARA_

_TA TA TARARA TATATARARA TATATARARA TARAAA_

_TARA TARA TARA TA TA TATARA TATARA_

_TARA TARA TARA TA TA TATARA TATARAA_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*Un vehículo aparece por mi cuadra a las __**TRES DE LA MAÑANA**__ tocando la diana lo más alto posible*_

_-¿Que qué auto era?_

_¡¿Y yo que sé?! ¡A esa hora por qué habría de salir a ver que tipo de carro era! _

_En fin, tal fue el susto por ser despertada a esa hora de esa manera, que me caí de mi camita de manera estúpida y me pegué en la frente… y es por eso que llevo mi frentecita vendada…_

_-¿Y por qué había un vehículo a esa hora despertando a todo el mundo como en el ejército?_

_Bueno, es algo así como una tradición cada vez que hay elecciones… tradición que siempre me deja con una venda en la frente… (?) y que a su vez es la única manera de despertarme… ok, no eso último no…_

_Bueno, bueno, sí… eso fue hace más de un mes, pero es que… después de curarme del totazo que me di, mi senpai me pego~! (pero no le digan que yo les dije…) y bueno, es que cualquiera lo haría considerando que ya pasó más de un mes dese que actualizamos esta historia… Me disculpo por ello, en serio. Este capítulo me tocaba a mí, pero fueron pasando los días, y olvidé que debía escribir o-oU espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, y a manera de disculpa aceptaré pedidos (__**que no sean Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, ni Lemon**__)._

_Por favor disculpen, ¡y no maten a Shade-chan, onegai!_

_Y hablando de ella… los dejo con ella para que les de sus saludos, y mientras yo me escondo para que no me vuelva a pegar~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Shadechu Nightray__: __**E-ettooooo… *Confusa y con cara de "¿WTF?"* ¡N-NO LE HAGAN CASO! ¡YO NO LE PEGUÉ! B-bueno, como siempre, luego de que mi kouham, digo, kouhai Akai-chan me enviara el capítulo ya terminado, me tomé un tiempito para leerlo, corregirlo y agregarle algunos detallito.**_

_**Ah sí, estaré ocupada AÚN MÁS QUE ANTES por algo relacionado a pruebas internas de la universidad, así que no podré escribir el siguiente capítulo tan pronto ;w; peeeero… ya estoy cerca de mis vacaciones… así que en ese tiempo (y por fin libreeeee) podré ponerme al día con mis demás historias nwn**_

_**¡Disfruten el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar, onegai! ;D**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes nos pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único nuestro es ésta historia y los OC/s incluidos, es decir, los OC/s son de Shadechu Nightray, no míos.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: OC/s del fic de Shadechu Nightray "**__**Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku**__**" incluidos. Insinuaciones de Parejas Crack, o de Parejas Canon Character (CC) x OC, incluidos OC x OC, así como CC x CC.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_**"**__**¡Albores y locuras del gran día~!**__**"**_

_**(Parte I)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Impensable. Simplemente algo inimaginable. Pero para su mala suerte, o quizás castigo de la vida, real para él. Alguien como él, que llevaba la muerte a su paso, que cegaba la vida de los hombres mientras estoicamente observaba el registro de sus memorias ya moribundas, para luego juzgar arbitrariamente si esa persona merecía vivir o morir. Alguien como él, un ser frío y aparentemente sin corazón ni sentimientos que pudieran hacerlo flaquear y caer, que se apegaba a las reglas como las almas que segaba intentaban aferrarse a la vida ante el único golpe fatal de su Death Scythe. Alguien, de quien hasta los demonios podían atemorizarse.

Y todo eso (y más) pareció haberse esfumado por completo, mientras era desvestido por una (loca) modista medio pervertida y aparente seguidora del Yuri. El pobre Shinigami intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parar aquella locura, pero parecía ser imposible. No podía detener a la mujer que ya le había despojado del saco y ahora iba por la camisa. Era una escena sumamente graciosa, ella parecía dominante y lo tenía prácticamente acorralado, y él parecía un pobre chico que está a punto de ser violado por una mujer de mayor experiencia.

Sin duda, si alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera visto en aquella situación, de no ser porque lo conocían de cara, no lo hubieran reconocido… Por otro lado, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que no sabía cómo actuar… ¿acaso debería usar su súper genial arma segadora de almas humanas, en forma de largas tijeras de jardín, para salvarse de ser desvestido por completo? No, eso no serviría.

William T. Spears, uno de los Shinigamis más reconocidos, talentosos, y apegado (en extremo) a las reglas del despacho de Shinigamis, había salido temprano de su habitación de hotel para poner en marcha el último plan antes de iniciar su trabajo especial de esa mañana. Sabía que tenía que ir a buscar un traje nuevo para su trabajo en la calle Baker, pero jamás imaginó lo que le sucedería luego.

Y para saber que sucedería luego, acontecimiento que ya quedó en el pasado, pero para el momento en el último párrafo en el que se narra la historia era un hecho del futuro, pero que quedó en un pasado cercano, por lo que aquello que realmente sucedió a pesar de ser un hecho que en aquel momento quedaría para el futuro, pero que en estos momentos está ubicado en el pasado, tengamos un flash back antes de que empiece a dolerles el cerebro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_*****__**Flash back**__*****_

_**[Tururú:] (*Música de fondo*)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

William se levantó muy temprano aquella madrugada del catorce de febrero, pero para él no era ninguna molestia, ni nada difícil de hacer, a pesar del delicioso frío que te hace querer quedarte debajo de las sábanas todo el santo día -o como diría Konata, de ese frío que pela y que cuando intentas levantarte te entra una modorra- él ya estaba acostumbrado. De todas maneras, y aunque a diferencia de los demonios sí necesitaba dormir, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a levantarse más temprano que en el ejército. Eran exactamente las 4:30 de la madrugada, y la luna aun reinaba en el firmamento junto a su oscuridad de tonos azules que poco a poco se iría aclarando para darle paso a la gloriosa luz del astro rey.

Tomó una ducha corta en el humilde cuartito de baño de su habitación, primero porque no quería tardarse más de lo necesario, y segundo porque aun los empleados del hotel no habían empezado sus labores, por lo que **NO** había agua caliente. Así que imagínense esto: bañarse a las cuatro y media de la mañana, en un moribundo invierno, pero invierno al fin, con agua más fría que Sasuke Uchiha o que Claude (arañita-guapita) Faustus. Si hubiera sido un humano, probablemente hubiera muerto de hipotermia, pero como William era un Shinigami, aquel hielo líquido no le afectó tanto. Después de salir del hotel y haberle pagado al joven medio dormido sobre el mostrador con hilillo de baba y todo, se retiró de allí. Con rapidez se dirigió a su lugar de destino para buscar su traje. Era la primera vez que cambiaba su uniforme negro por uno diferente, aunque esperaba en su fuero interno que fuera un gris traje serio, ya era suficiente con el trabajito que le había tocado ese año como para que también le tocara usar algún traje extravagante…

Llegó al sitio, donde pudo leer con claridad "412" indicando el número de la casa, en la "calle Baker"***(1)**. Había llegado sin ningún problema a la dirección, a pesar de ser la primera vez que iba hasta allí. Tocó a la puerta con suavidad, y se apartó unos pasos a la espera de que fuera atendido. Según tenía entendido le entregarían un paquete donde estaría su nuevo traje, pagaría, y se iría a cumplir con su labor de ese día.

Sin embargo… Nada de eso sucedió como él esperaba. Tras abrirse la puerta lentamente, apareció una joven (ni tanto…) mujer, en sus 28 años de edad aproximadamente. Su cabello (como el color del chocolate) estaba atado en una coleta hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, y el mechón se enroscaba en tirabuzones. Vestía una camisa blanca cerrada hasta el cuello, con un pequeño lazo de un tono entre azul y negro, y sobre ella llevaba un chaleco de color marrón claro, en contraste con su cabello y sus ojos oscuros. Llevaba una larga falda de tonos marrones también, que llegaba hasta el suelo, y como accesorio final, unos guantes de cuero color marrón también, para protegerse del frío.

Miró a William con algo de desdén, el hombre estaba serio como siempre, y sus gafas lo hacían lucir más serio aún. Su rostro inexpresivo hacía imposible adivinar en qué pensaba, y su traje monocromático terminaba de matar toda esperanza de diversión en él. Y aunque William odiara pensar que así era, se parecía un poco a Sebastián en ese aspecto.

—_Otro Rígido-san…_ —murmuró la joven mujer, haciendo una ligera mueca, que junto al alargamiento de la primera sílaba de la frase, denotaba un completo fastidio.

William enarcó una ceja, la mujer frente a él había murmurado algo por lo bajo, más no había logrado captar qué quiso decir. Sin darle importancia a un asunto que no la tenía, se identificó—. Buenos días, mi nombre es William T. Spears, y vengo a recoger un pedido a nombre del señor Lawrence.

La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos un momento, le parecía increíble que _aquél _traje fuera para el "_bloque de hielo con gafas_" (alias, William) frente a ella… pero de alguna manera tenía sentido, según lo acordado con el tal Lawrence, el pedido sería buscado esa madrugada por alguien llamado William T. Spears, y quien a su vez, sería quien lo usaría. Ella pensaba que ese tal William sería alguien divertido, pues su apellido sonaba al de algún cantante de alegres melodías y pegajosos ritmos, ancestro de alguna cantante famosa de tiempos futuros y modernos. ¡Pero cuán equivocada estaba!

—Buenos días, señor Spears —Recomponiéndose de su sorpresa inicial, se presentó educadamente, como una dama lo haría—. Mi nombre es Nina Hopkins, soy la modista encargada del diseño de su… _traje_… —dijo lo último conteniendo una risa sarcástica, de sólo imaginarse al serio hombre portando el trajecito que había hecho a regañadientes semanas atrás, no porque fuera modista rebelde, sino porque prefería diseñar ropa femenina o para menores de 15 años.

_Pero… un momento…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué imaginarlo… si podía hacerlo real?_

La modista sonrió de medio lado, una idea de malvadas y "muajajaja-tásticas" proporciones empezaba a rondar su pervertida mente. Oh, sí, era una idea malvada, pero magnífica… hasta tuvo que contenerse de no reírse malvadamente estilo villano chimbo***(2) ** de película de bajo presupuesto, y de no frotarse las manos junto a la risa reprimida. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, mientras maquinaba cómo hacer la propuesta.

—Por favor, pase adelante, hace frío afuera. Le prepararé algo de té…

_William la observó un momento pensando en si aceptar o no, pero igual acabó aceptando…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Error…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Shinigami tras un ademán de parte de la modista entró a la salita, donde había unos escasos muebles, y una mesita en el centro en la cual la modista posó el juego de porcelana donde le sirvió el té a su víctima, ¡es decir! "Invitado". El serio segador oscuro aceptó el té con cortesía, después de todo era un Shinigami con buenos modales y refinada educación. La mujer dejó solo al peli-negro unos momentos, aparentemente para buscar el traje de William, después de todo ese era el propósito por el cual había ido hasta allí. El Spears se quedó en la sala sentado en uno de los muebles, terminando de beberse el té, que no estaba nada mal.

Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando la modista volvió con un paquete en sus manos. Era grande, y el color oscuro no permitía ver el contenido. William se puso de pie, tras colocar suavemente la pequeña taza sobre la bandeja, dispuesto a tomar el paquete y marcharse a empezar su trabajo, pero al acercar sus pasos hasta donde se hallaba la mujer aparentemente No-Fujoshi (¡Yaaaay!) pero Sí-Yurista (¡Noooooo!) con la intención de tomar la bolsa… ésta lo detuvo.

—¿Ya se va? ¿Tan pronto? —La modista tomó con rapidez la bolsa al articular las preguntas, haciendo un puchero y con una expresión inocentemente cómica.

—Así es, debo irme. Se me hace tarde —William se irguió de nuevo, ya que se había inclinado un poco para tomar la bolsa. Arreglando sus gafas como siempre hacía, metió la mano en su saco para tomar una pequeña bolsita cuya base redondeada indicaba que estaba llena de monedas, el pago por el trabajo que su superior había encargado.

—¿No va a medirse el traje primero? —Preguntó la modista acariciando el paquete, con una leve sonrisa ladina que no denotaba nada bueno.

William arqueó una ceja ante la repentina pregunta, pues no lo consideraba necesario. Si fue el mismo "Padre" quien había mandado a hacer el traje, entonces no había posibilidad alguna de que hubiera algún error en el mismo, por lo cual no sería necesario medírselo—. No creo que eso sea necesario, señorita Hopkins —Afirmó el Shinigami, acomodándose sus gafas de nuevo, con el semblante serio.

—Awww~ ¡pero claro que sí lo es~! —Afirmó Nina dejando el paquete de lado, y alzando el dedo índice como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera algo de suma importancia—. ¡Imagínese que haya que hacerle alguna modificación! ¡Usted es un hombre serio y responsable, no debe permitirse usar un traje nuevo si no está completamente seguro de que le queda bien!

Lo último lo añadió de improvisto, como si esa excusa se le acabara de ocurrir. Pero dio en el blanco (o como diría el buen Chavo del Ocho: "sin querer queriendo"), William al escuchar ese argumento no se resistió más y aceptó medirse el traje…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y fue así, señoras y señores, niños y niñas (¿los hay? Si es así, ¡kawaii!) perros y gatos (¿los hay también?, ¡espero que sí, pues sería aún más kawaii~!) como el Flash back termina, y como pudimos saber por qué diantres a William lo estaba desvistiendo una modista loca y pervertida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_*****__**Fin del Flash back**__*****_

_**[Tururú:] (*Música de fondo*)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡P-por favor, señorita Hopkins! ¡D-deténgase! —Exclamó William con seriedad, pero con su voz temblando ligeramente por el esfuerzo que hacía al intentar librarse de la mujer.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Reprochó ella, con un puchero de derrota en lo que seguía desabotonándole la camisa al Shinigami, o mejor dicho intentaba, pues el pelinegro logró separarse de ella, y con rapidez se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

—Creo que puedo desvestirme solo, gracias… —Afirmó el hombre parándose firme, y arreglándose su desordenada camisa blanca.

Dando zancadas, Nina llegó hasta la pared donde William se había refugiado, y con un rápido movimiento lo acorraló, cual mujer Tsundere-dominante al… ¿Tsundure-pasivo? Bah, lo acorraló y ya—. ¡Ah~! —Exclamó alargando la sílaba—. Entonces se niega a recibir la ayuda de una profesional. ¿Acaso eso es una manera de menospreciar mi trabajo? —Lo último lo preguntó con un fingido tono dolido, llevándose el dorso de la muñeca a la frente, en actitud cómicamente dramática.

—En ningún momento quise decir eso… —Le aseguró con seriedad.

—Entonces permítame ayudarlo —Insistió, poniéndole ojos de perrito estilo "Gato con Botas" de Shrek.

—Ya le he dicho que no es necesario, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Pff… —suspiró ella, pesadamente—. A parte de que me hacen diseñarle un traje a un aburrido hombre de negocios, éste no se deja ayudar… —comentó con tono de fastidio—. ¿Qué será de nosotras las modistas~?

William suspiró derrotado. Si dejarse quitar la camisa blanca de su trabajo calmaba a la alocada mujer, se lo permitiría… así que armándose de valor, habló nuevamente—. Está bien, le permitiré que me preste su ayu-…

—Lamento rechazar su propuesta, pero debo sacar el traje y arreglarlo para que se le ponga, espéreme un momento, por favor —Interrumpió, sacudiendo la mano en ademán negativo, o como si "se echara brisita", y se alejó hasta el mueble para proceder a sacar el traje.

William frunció el ceño, algo molesto, más no furioso por causas de Grell-tásticas o Ronald-tásticas proporciones. Primero: la (¿ya dije?) loca mujer quería desvestirlo, y ahora que él finalmente había dejado de oponer resistencia, ella pareció perder el interés o lo que fuera… realmente esa mujer debía estar loca, o sólo quería molestarlo. Y de ser lo segundo, lo estaba logrando aunque no con tanta velocidad que el par de kouhais anteriormente nombrados. Dejando de lado el pequeño asunto, el Spears-no-cantante se metió detrás de un vestidor que había en la salita hacia una olvidada esquina, donde procedió a terminar de quitarse la camisa. Estaba por terminar, cuando…

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí está, señor William~! —Exclamó una ya bien conocida voz femenina, (cuya voz se desconoce en realidad, pues **NUNCA** salió en el Anime, fufufu), abriendo la cortina y haciendo que William soltara de golpe la camisa que acababa de quitarse, quedando su blanco y suavemente marcado pecho al descubierto—. O debería decir… —hizo una pausa, como pensando algo, y luego exclamó en tono divertido—. ¡_Willy Stripy_~!***(3)**

_Momento…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿¡WILLY STRIPPY!? **__¿¡Y eso qué significaba!?_

_El Shinigami alzó una ceja, incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Acaso eso era la unión de su nombre con la palabra inglesa "stripper", muy usada por las Fan-girls de Fanfiction?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y más importante aún…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿¡Por qué demonios lo llamaba así!?**_

—¿Willy Stri-…? —Intentó articular el hombre, aún incrédulo del sobrenombre, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Oh, sí~! —Exclamó la mujer afirmativamente—. ¡Es un sobrenombre que le queda estupendo~!

—Le agradecería que no me llamara de esa manera, señorita —contestó William con seriedad, aunque procurando no ser frío por educación, inclinándose para tomar su camisa del suelo, pero ese pequeño e inocente gesto… sólo empeoró las cosas.

La espalda del segador oscuro se inclinó con gracia, haciendo que los finos músculos que la marcaban se tensaran naturalmente, dándole una apariencia fuerte y sexy, que sin dudas habría enloquecido a cualquier Fan-girl o (consecuentemente) a Grell. Cosa que la modista no pudo dejar de notar… Ni evitar comentar.

—¡Vaya, Willi Strippy~! ¿Quién iba a pensar que un aburrido hombre de negocios como tú tendría… tales atributos? —Nina halagó al Shinigami, dándole una exhaustiva mirada nada disimulada a la firme… y fuerte… y ancha… y blanca… y **seeeexy** espalda del hombre, el cual no se percató de que estaba siendo observado de esa manera tan… lasciva y pecaminosa.

—Por favor, le he dicho que no me llame de esa forma —indicó de nuevo, poniéndose de pie e ignorando que la mujer lo miraba de una manera no muy inocentemente que digamos.

—Awww~ ¡No seas aburrido! Además… ese sobrenombre te queda muy bien~

William empezaba a molestarse. Él era un hombre serio, meticuloso, (también amargado, pero amado), y el hecho de que fuera comparado con un pervertido que se ganaba la vida desnudándose frente a las mujeres, no era algo para sentirse halagado… sino furioso y ofendido.

—Por última vez, le rueg-… —pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la mujer, cuando ésta lo acalló hablando.

—Como quieras, Willy Strippy. Aquí está el traje —y entregándole únicamente la camisa, se retiró del vestidor.

_William soltó un suspiro cansado, y tomó la camisa en sus manos para ponérsela. Entonces, al bajar sus ojos verdes-amarillentos, notó algo que lo molestó aun más… y eso fue el color de la prenda…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rosado…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ok, rebobinemos…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primero**… había sido forzado a realizar un trabajo que odiaba, y donde seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a los seres que más despreciaba en el planeta… y no se trataba de las Barbies del color de dicha camisa… sino de los **D-E-M-O-N-I-O-S**…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segundo**… había sido desvestido a la fuerza y sin poder defenderse, por una loca modista pervertida seguidora del yuri (escalofríiiiiiiiios)…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tercero**… la misma loca modista pervertida que casi se lo violaba, seguidora del yuri (escalofríiiiiiiiiiiiiios de nuevo) le había puesto un sobrenombre para nada decente… y el cual a diferencia de su apodo "_Suit_"***(4)** (que recibió tiempo atrás durante su actuación y misión de incógnito en un circo)… no le definía para nada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y ahora**… para colmo de males, para castigo, humillación, y todo lo negativo posible para él, tendría que usar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡UNA MALDITA CAMISA ROSADA MARCA-BARBIE INFERNAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿No podría ser blanca como todas las camisas de vestir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Incluso negra?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿¡PERO ROSADA!?**

**¿¡En qué mundo un hombre como él usaría ropas de tan ridículo color!?**

**(Ni siquiera Grell lo usaría, pues el suyo era el ROJO-ROJIN-ROJITO y William ya se había acostumbrado a verlo vestir tal color)**

**¡Nunca!**

**¡Jamás!**

**¡Imposible!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero para la colección de sucesos de mala suerte que últimamente le estaban aconteciendo, debía usarla… eran **ÓRDENES** del despacho de Shinigamis, y él, como un buen Shinigami ejemplar que nunca rompía las reglas… para su disgusto, debía usarla. (Cofcof-**aunque-la-quemaría-después-**cofcof). Resignado, y animándose con el pensamiento de que el resto del traje cubriría un poco la maldita camisa, comenzó a vestirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[…]**_

_«__Somos Shinigamis ejemplares…_

_Siempre puntuales…_

_¿Quién llega tarde? ¿Quién será?…__»_

_**[…]**_

Susurraba William –prudentemente bajito, para que la loca modista no lo escuchara- para darse ánimos para ponerse la camisa, recordando esa vieja aunque conocida canción, que la gran mayoría de sus subordinados cantaban en el despacho Shinigami, ya fuera durante las horas de descanso o para entretenerse un rato en las horas de papeleo. No sabía bien por quién o cómo había sido creada… pero de que era pegajosa, era pegajosa y no podía negarse…

Además de que describía bien las reglas de los seres de su clase y así ayudaba a que nunca fueran olvidadas, mayormente por sus kouhais o los principiantes de nuevo ingreso. Pero el segador oscuro, a medida que se vestía, se emocionó (extrañamente en él) con el ritmo pegajoso de la canción y continuó cantando bajito, mientras metía un brazo dentro de la camisa.

_**[…]**_

_«… __¡Regla 1! Los Shinigamis deben usar lentes…__»_

_**[…]**_

Canturreaba en voz baja, en lo que metió el otro brazo dentro de la camisa…

_**[…]**_

_«… __¡Regla 2! Debemos cuidar nuestras guadañas de la muerte__…»_

_**[…]**_

Acto seguido, comenzó a abotonarla y continuaba canturreando…

_**[…]**_

_«… __¡Regla 3! Los gastos extras deben descontarse a fin de mes__…»_

_**[…]**_

Ahora que cantaba esa parte, eso le recordaba… que el dinero gastado por el traje no lo recuperaría, sino hasta el fin del mes… ¡osea, que pedo! Aunque era mejor eso a recibir horas extra, como castigo, por haberse negado a la misión en primer lugar…

_**[…]**_

_«… __¡Regla 4! Si eres un hombre guapo… considérate remunerado__…»_

_**[…]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Momento!**

¡Esa regla no estaba incluida en el reglamento!

_(Y aparentemente himno nacional del Shinigami)_

Pero de tanto escuchársela cantar a Grell Sutcliff, en lo que éste limaba sus uñas sentado en su escritorio (haciendo o no el papeleo), ya se le había pegado… aunque lo de considerarse remunerado no sonaba tan mal… Se alzó levemente de hombros y prosiguió con lo suyo, así como cantando bajito…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[…]**_

_«… __Nosotros vigilamos las muertes programadas,_

_Y recolectamos las almas._

_Nunca debemos bajar la guardia,_

_O los hambrientos demonios nos las arrebatarán__…»_

_**[…]**_

Lo que le recordaba (para su disgusto, que iba de mal en peor) que (muy probablemente) tendría que tratar con los malditos demonios ese día… o al menos con cierto mayordomo negro, al igual que con su joven amo Phantomhive del que bien era consciente que había renacido en demonio, (por "x" incidente con otro "x" demonio-mayordomo y una mucama-demonio y blah, blah, blah… los que hayan visto el segundo Anime ya saben todo), aunque esperaba que tuviera un destino fatal, (por hacer un contrato con una de esas "alimañas infernales") nunca pensó que sucedería algo así…

_**[…]**_

_«… __Nosotros somos el despacho de Shinigamis,_

_Bailamos locamente, aunque nos falte el aire__…»_

_**[…]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_«__Y usamos ropa que no nos gusta, si de un trabajo se trata…__»_—añadió en su mente, con cierto sarcasmo enojado y para desahogarse levemente de la molestia por su "misión" actual…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[…]**_

_«… __Vivimos una vida realmente larga._

_¿Quién será descubierto? ¿Quién será?__…»_

_**[…]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_«__Espero no ser yo el descubierto por el bien de la misión__…»_—pensó nuevamente y ahora con cierta preocupación, la cual aunque no era usual que sintiera… el hecho de tener que cumplir con tal trabajo (algo que NUNCA antes había siquiera pensado en intentar), le hacía sentirse algo ansioso y nervioso… aunque respiró hondo y se calmó, si actuaba como siempre y sobre todo, con discreción y cautela, nada malo pasaría…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[…]**_

_«… __¡Regla 5! Trabajamos con frialdad sin esbozar una sonrisa__…»_

_**[…]**_

Definitiva y (como él mismo siempre decía) honestamente, ésa la regla que más le gustaba y con la que mejor se identificaba, así como una de las que más le agradaba cantar… era una pena que no todos sus kouhais la siguieran tan bien como la cantaban…

_**[…]**_

_«… __¡Regla 6! Cuando llegue la hora indicada dejamos de trabajar… ¡Y a la fiesta!__…»_

_**[…]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Momento!**

¡Esa regla tampoco estaba en el reglamento!

Maldito Ronald Knox, que por andar modificando la letra de la canción (junto al pelirrojo-rarucho del Sutcliff) y cantándola a todo pulmón, ya se le había pegado también como con la que inventó el otro. Pero no importaba… ¡venía su parte favorita, porque ahí cantaba él! ¡Yay!

_**[…]**_

_«… __Un incidente ha ocurrido__…»_

_¿Habrá horas extras esta noche?__…»_

_**[…]**_

Aunque era su favorita, el último párrafo también era su no-tan-favorito… por más estricto y seguidor de las reglas que fuera… odiaba las horas extras, las cuales mayormente obtenía por culpa de sus kouhais: Grell o Ronald…

—Willy Strippy, ¿ya estás listo~? —Interrumpió la modista de repente, abriendo las cortinas del vestidor de nuevo y provocando que el hombre casi se infartara del susto y abriera sus ojos verdes-amarillentos de par en par. Osea, ¿se imaginan que la loca esa lo haya escuchado? ¡Osea, que miedo! ¡Pánico! ¡**SOS**, **S**ocorro, **O**sea, **S**uperman!

—Ya he terminado, señorita Hopkins —respondió él, recobrando la compostura y carraspeando por lo bajo, aunque ocultándolo lo suficiente.

—¡Bien! ¡Déjame verte Willy Strippy~!

William soltó un suspiro cansado, antes de salir por completo del vestidor. Al parecer, tendría que soportar que la mujer esa lo llamara así. Al menos sólo tendría que soportarla unos minutos más, luego se iría a terminar su trabajo, ¡y no más Nina Hopkins! La modista se quedó observando por unos momentos a su nuevo cliente, con la mano en el mentón como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante, quizás relacionado con la camisa rosadita que no le quedaba nada mal al Shinigami… aunque claro, era un poco (**DEMASIADO**) raro ver a William vestido con semejante color, por lo que tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a la vista del Pinku-Shinigami…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿¡QUÉ!?**

Si Sebastián era el "Kuro-Shitsuji" (Mayordomo Negro)… ¿¡Entonces por qué Willy Stri- ejem- William no podía ser el "Pinku-Shinigami"!? (Shinigami rosa… -que lol suena eso, aunque si bien existe "La Pantera Rosa", Wiru no tiene por qué quejarse-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, volviendo al relato, William dio un par de vueltas sobre sí lentamente y por órdenes de la modista, de manera que pudiera descartar cualquier error de costura y verificar que las medidas fueran las correctas. Aunque en parte, tantas vueltas que casi lo dejaban con los ojos como espirales, eran con la intención de admirar la extraña belleza que proyectaba el hombre vestido de rosa, como ese carisma y encanto de la panterita francesa anteriormente nombrada.

—Hum… —masculló Nina, mientras observaba a William dar la última vuelta—. Aún no me convence del todo… ¡Ya sé! ¡La haré de nuevo~!

Así que una vez pronunciada esa frase, tomando aguja, hilo y alfileres (de quién sabe de dónde y al estilo Sebastián cuando sacaba montones de cuchillos de plata), con velocidad supersónica la modista se acercó hasta William y comenzó a enterrar los alfileres en distintos puntos de la camisa, con la intención de reducir medidas.

—Señorita, no creo que eso sea necesario… —decía un internamente nervioso William, intentando apartar a la mujer (educadamente) de sí, mientras a la vez evitaba que uno de esos puntiagudos alfileres se le enterrara en la piel.

—¡Ah, claro que sí~! ¡El traje debe ser perfecto~!

—Estoy seguro de que ninguna modificación es necesa-… **¡OOOUCH!** —Lo primero William lo dijo en su serio y monótono tono de voz, pero la última sílaba la alargó en uno más agudo y algo adolorido, al ser pinchado con uno de los alfileres en una de sus pompis… ¡digo! En una de sus nachas, ¡d-digo! **¡AY, EN LA RETAGUARDA! **¡El punto es que dolió y mucho!

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor, no se mueva! —Exclamó Nina desde atrás, ya que en ese momento estaba arreglando la parte trasera de la camisa, por lo que el alfiler fue a parar en tal lugar. La mujer ni siquiera se disculpó por pinchar a "Willy Strippy" en una de sus "vigilantes traseras", y éste se incomodó un poco más.

—Por favor, deténgase. Es suficiente. ¡La camisa es perfecta tal y como está! —Aseguró con seguridad y convicción, haciendo que la modista dejara su trabajo.

—Awww~ **¡Gracias, Willy Strippy~!** —Exclamó emocionada y cruzando las manos sobre su pecho, en lo que sus ojitos chocolatosos se le iluminaban, viéndose muy tierna y moe—. ¡Es la primera vez que alguien halaga mi trabajo de tal manera! ¡Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras un frío y amargado hombre de negocios, que odiaba todo y a todos, sin vida social y ni una pizca de alegría! **¡Pero tal vez me equivoqué~!**

William se quedó en silencio un momento. No sabía si sentirse halagado o insultado… o enternecido por la expresión y sonrisa de alegría de la modista, la cual provocó que un ligero rubor inundara sus mejillas… aunque al cerciorarse del calor en ellas, William velozmente lo calmó hasta hacerlo desaparecer. De todas maneras optó por no decir nada más, y esperó en silencio a que la mujer le quitara los alfileres de la camisa.

Mientras tanto, Nina trabajaba emocionada, haciendo toda clase de comentarios sobre sus últimos trabajos y clientes, contándole al Shinigami sobre su cliente más querido, el conde Phantomhive, cuyas medidas de cintura se redujeron de la noche a la mañana, de cómo logró finalmente vender un vestido de un escandaloso color rojo (por no hablar de su escandaloso diseño) a un cliente suyo y conocido por ser el conde más trollero y de apellido relacionado a las rosas negras, a cambio de que arreglara un vestido blanco. También de lo emocionada que se sintió al ver lo bien que le sentaba dicho vestido escarlata a cierta chica a la que le tomaron la foto desprevenida; y de los vestidos para embarazadas que últimamente había hecho para ese mismo cliente, (mejor dicho: para la esposa embarazada de ese cliente), como agradecimiento por ayudarla a vender el vestido rojo que ella consideraba su obra maestra.

Al terminar de echarle todos esos cuentos y más, acerca de que si el perro de la vecina, que si el gato del vecino, que si el cielo era azul de día, anaranjado en el atardecer y negro-azuladito de noche, que si los pajaritos, que si la telenovela de las 11, que si esto, que si lo otro y qué sé yo más… Nina se levantó del suelo y guardó los alfileres. Luego le entregó a William el resto del traje, para que se lo pusiera y nuevamente comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

Ésta vez… al tener que cambiarse el pantalón, el hombre se aseguró de hacerlo rápido para prevenir que la modista abriera sin previo aviso las cortinas del vestidor de nuevo, y lo viera en semejante estado indecoroso y desangrador de Fans girls… y de (consecuentemente) Grell Sutcliff's (escalofríiiiiiiiiiios). Nuevamente, al observar el traje con saco y todo, soltó otro suspiro por lo bajo. No era un mal traje, pero él esperaba que fuera negro o gris… o de algún color decente… Pero… **¿¡BLANCO!? **Bueno, no era un mal color… y viéndole el lado positivo, era un alivio que no fuera rosado también o en el peor de los casos (y encanto de Grell's): rojo escarlata… Aunque al no estar acostumbrado a usar trajes blancos, a Will se le hacía algo difícil vestirse de tal color, pero si ése era el traje que el despacho de Shinigamis había encargado para que usara durante su trabajo esa mañana de febrero, entonces él no debería oponer resistencia.

—Sólo será por hoy… sólo será por hoy —Se repetía así mismo y en susurros, mientras se vestía.

Pasados unos minutos mientras se ponía la ropa, William salió del vestidor, con todo el traje ya puesto. Nina abrió un poco la boca a manera de sorpresa, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo apuesto que lucía el serio hombre con aquellas prendas y con un ligerísimo rubor carmín inundando sus mejillas. Pero realmente, William no se veía nada mal con _aquello_ puesto encima…

La camisa era rosada, pero hacía juego con su piel blanca. Encima llevaba un chaleco de un suave tono lila, con corte en "V" ligeramente curveado, cerrándose al inicio de las costillas con seis botones de suave color amarillo, haciendo juego con el color lila. También usaba una corbata de color rosado también, pero de tonalidad un poco más oscura que la camisa. El saco era de un puro tono blanco que le llegaba un poco más abajo del final de la espalda, con las solapas llegándole unos centímetros más abajo del final del corte en "V" del chaleco, al nivel de la mitad del pecho. Se cerraba con cuatro botones de color dorado, pero en ese momento estaba abierto. Al final de las mangas se expandían un poco, en un puño de color lila también, del mismo tono del chaleco, y el borde mirando hacia el antebrazo tenía unos delgados bordes dorados del mismo tono que los botones. Por debajo del puño del saco se apreciaba un delgado borde de las mangas de la camisa. En la solapa del saco, del lado izquierdo, portaba como adorno una pequeña rosa de pétalos rojos, y en el bolsillo del saco del mismo lado asomaba ligeramente un pañuelo rosado de bordes de color lila. Finalmente, el pantalón también era blanco, con una línea de costura en ambas mitades de las piernas a lo largo. Los zapatos también eran blancos, y los guantes eran los únicos accesorios de color negro… algo a lo que Will (a diferencia de sus demás prendas actuales) sí acostumbraba a usar.

Era un traje muy hermoso, y magníficamente elaborado. El Spears se veía realmente apuesto con todo ese atuendo, y hasta le había favorecido a la expresión de su rostro, haciéndolo lucir menos serio. William se quedó en silencio, a la espera de la opinión de la modista, en cuanto a arreglos o modificaciones que pudieran ser necesarias. Sin embargo, ella siguió callada, como si estuviera en una ensoñación, pero dándose cuenta de que el hombre la miraba expectante a que dijera algo, habló, con la voz extrañamente temblándole un poco.

—L-luce magnífico, señor Spears.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—**¡Bienvenida a mi mansión~! **—Se escuchó exclamar a una voz masculina, con demasiado entusiasmo a decir verdad. La voz de Juliano Rosenight.

—Bienvenidos a la mansión Rosenight. Por favor, permítame guiarla hasta los jardines, donde después podrá disfrutar de un desayuno ofrecido por nuestro _«__ya no tan joven__»_ amo —Expresó con cortesía por su parte el joven (y apuesto) mayordomo de la mansión.

—Gracias, Demian-san —Agradeció tímidamente la jovencita, mientras era ayudada por el hombre peli-y-oji-negro a bajarse del carruaje.

—¡Rebequita-chaaaaaan~! —Exclamó con emoción el conde morenito, quien había sido el primero en hablar. Ni bien la muchacha se bajó del carruaje, cuando el Rosenight la apartó de su mayordomo (quien se quedó viendo todo sudando una gota gorda) con tal rapidez, que si no la hubiera abrazado en cuanto la soltó del agarre de su sirviente, se hubiera caído al suelo—. ¡Rebequita, te _extrañamos _tanto~!

El hombre abrazaba a la muchacha con tal fuerza que casi le sacaba el aire, mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla como un tío que no ha visto a su sobrina favorita en muchísimo tiempo. Y eso era porque hacía un buen tiempito que no veía a la joven, por lo que le emocionaba mucho (más de lo usual) tenerla de vuelta allí.

—_Juliano Harmonious Rosenight_ —Interrumpió de manera aterradoramente suave una voz femenina, perteneciente a Isaura Chamber (y ahora) de Rosenight, la esposa de Juliano.

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de esa peligrosamente-kawaii forma, el conde-bromista sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y soltó de una vez a la castaña, dejándola casi tan morada como el vestido que llevaba puesto en ese momento, por la falta de aire a causa del abrazo-cida que le había dado hace poco.

—Que-querida~… —Tartamudeó el hombre, temeroso de que "_la ira de la embarazada_" se hubiera desatado de nuevo, luego de que logró calmarla con un pastel, comida china, comida italiana y una sandía… todo producto de los antojos.

—Rebecca-chan, bienvenida~ —Saludó la rubia y oji-caramelo mujer, siendo más recatada que su marido y para alivio del Rosenight, totalmente calmada en esa ocasión.

Juliano se apartó, para darle paso a su esposa, quien se acercó a la muchacha para darle un corto abrazo. Los ojos de Rebecca cobraron un brillo aún mayor, al ver la abultada pancita de Isaura. Definitivamente, había crecido bastante durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban sin verse… y todavía crecería mucho más, dado que apenas iba por la mitad del segundo trimestre.

—¡Gracias, Isaura-sama! —Contestó con entusiasmo, conteniéndose lo más que podía por tocar el vientre infladito de la mujer frente a ella—. E-ettooo… ¿puedo? —Preguntó expectante, pero con timidez y leve temblor en su vocecita.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa relajada, casi de la forma maternal que pronto podría esbozar, a lo que Rebecca llevó su mano derecha al vientre de Isaura. La dejó allí suavemente, por unos momentos, totalmente enternecida. Isaura sonrió con dulzura, al igual que Juliano, pero tuvo que intervenir Demian, antes de que su amo entrara de nuevo en el recorrido "casi" sin retorno a los terrenos inexplorados (salvo por él) en "_Baby-Land_".

—Ehem… —Se aclaró la garganta, apenado de interrumpir ese momento, pero si no lo hacía, Juliano acabaría en su mundo de bebés, y esa mañana lo necesitaban con los pies en la tierra para que pudiera dirigir la actividad que con tanto esmero (y épicos retrasos) había planificado—. Acompáñenme, por favor… Lady Middleford y su familia se encuentra en los jardines.

Aquél comentario provocó reacciones diferentes en los presentes. A Rebecca le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda, de sólo imaginarse estarse un buen rato prácticamente a solas con la mujer más aterradora de la historia… bueno, Isaura embarazadita le pisaba los talones por estar bipolar, pero ese es otro asunto… y a Juliano, se le dibujó una sonrisa oscuramente sospechosa en su rostro, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

—¡Oh, cierto! —Exclamó Juliano, y tomando de la mano de su esposa, se adelantó con rapidez sospechosa dentro de la mansión—. No te tardes Rebe-chan~ —canturreó— No hagamos a esperar a la marquesa-…

Y se detuvo ahí, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de decir "marquesa dictadora", pero adivinando su esposa lo que estaba por decir el morenito, le dirigió una mirada prohibitoria acallándolo de inmediato. Por su parte, el mayordomo y la muchacha se quedaron afuera, sudando una gota gorda cada uno, por el extraño (más de lo normal) comportamiento de Juliano.

—Supongo que tiene razón… —Suspiró la muchacha, dejando caer los brazos a los lados resignada, al ser de nuevo una de las primeras personas en llegar al lugar.

—Permítame acompañarla —Ofreció Demian extendiéndole su mano, en actitud servicial.

La muchacha aceptó, y se dejó guiar por él hasta los hermosos y extensos jardines pertenecientes a la familia Rosenight. Tras unos cortos momentos de caminata dentro de la amplia mansión, llegaron al jardín. El mayordomo se retiró a atender los últimos detalles para la "reunión", no sin antes despedirse cortésmente de la muchacha, y recordarle que si necesitaba algo, él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla. Rebecca vio al mayordomo alejarse y suspiró. Ahora era el momento de la verdad, donde debía estar lista para enfrentarse a la única mujer -hasta ese momento- de poner nervioso hasta al mismísimo Sebastián. Dio unos pasos más al frente, para encontrarse con el paisaje que los jardines proporcionaban.

Era una mañana hermosa, sin duda. No había ya rastros de nieve, pues habían sido cuidadosamente quitados por los sirvientes de la mansión. Las flores pronto se abrirían con la llegada de la primavera, dándole un aspecto paradisiaco al lugar. El sol había salido, iluminando con sus aun tenues rayos el paisaje. También divisó una larga mesa adornada finamente con manteles morados y dorados, los colores de la familia Rosenight, y en uno de los asientos de una esquina, junto al extremo más corto de la mesa, a la marquesa de las pesadillas (de los mayordomos sexys y de los condes mal peinados). La marquesa vestía un vestido verde olivo que acentuaba su aun esbelta figura. Las mangas eran largas, y al final terminaba en un suave dobladillo blanco. Al frente se cerraba en un ligero corte en "v" revelando en su centro la tela negra, del mismo tono de dos delgadas líneas a los lados del corte. Llevaba el cabello impecablemente recogido en un moño la parte superior trasera de su cabeza, con un delgado flequillo al frente que le caía del lado derecho. A pesar de su edad, la marquesa aun se conservaba fuerte -lo suficiente como para poder desafiar incluso a Sebastián en un combate de esgrima- y joven como hermosa -de una manera incluso extraña-.

A su lado, estaba Lizzy. La niña estaba al lado de la marquesa, tranquila, y extrañamente sin estar armando un escándalo por las cositas que ella consideraría "kawaii" que estaban alrededor -como un nido de rechonchos pajaritos en las ramas de un árbol no muy lejano-, y al parecer, mortalmente aburrida. La marquesa y su familia eran los únicos que habían llegado, por lo que no había nadie con quien hablar. El amo de la mansión, junto a su fiel mayordomo, estaba pendiente unísonamente de la entrada de la mansión, a la espera de sus invitados. La esposa del primero (porque el mayordomo afortunadamente seguía soltero) no estaba muy lejos de allí, vigilando que su (sobre-entusiasmado) esposo no fuera a avergonzar a los invitados con sus (infantiles) actitudes, como lo había hecho en más de una ocasión durante la mascarada que recientemente habían celebrado; siendo la recién llegada su mayor víctima en aquella ocasión. Por otro lado, los demás sirvientes de la mansión estaban tan ocupados con los últimos preparativos que ni siquiera habían podido presentarse esa mañana ante los invitados. Y finalmente, los varones Middleford, estaban en una cabalgata improvisada por los jardines de la mansión. En resumidas cuentas, Lizzy no tenía a nadie más con quien conversar por los momentos, por lo que estaba sumamente aburrida.

—Rebecca, buenos días —saludó Lady Middleford en una monótona entonación que derramaba seriedad y respeto.

—Ehm… —la muchacha carraspeó levemente antes de contestar, producto de los nervios que comenzaba a sentir a causa de saberse sola por un buen rato con la marquesa—. Buenos días, Lady Middleford —Agregó, inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

Un silencio aterradoramente… silencioso, siguió a los saludos, como un espacio vacío en la espera de la intervención de otro interlocutor. Intervención que no llego hasta que…

—¡Elizabeth Esset Cordilia Middleford! —Exclamó ligeramente indignada la madre de la aludida, pero sin alzar mucho la voz. Después de todo… una dama como ella no debía gritar de ninguna manera.

Tal fue el llamado-regaño que la castañita se sobresaltó un poco y la aludida dio un respingo, levantando su rostro anteriormente dormido de la mesa, de tal manera, que el mechoncito de sus rubios cabellos que solía llevar al frente saltó sobre su cara.

—¡Ma-madre! —respondió alarmada, reincorporándose hasta quedar totalmente derecha en su asiento. Pero sólo duró un segundo, no, medio segundo en esa posición, pues en cuanto se percató de la presencia de la muchacha, se levantó en tropel del asiento, y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Lizzy… —suspiró derrotada la madre de la niña, al ver que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla, ahora que había visto a Rebecca.

—Li… zzy… —a duras penas logró decir la muchacha, a causa del abrazo -semejante al de una tragavenado***(5)** venezolana a punto de zamparse un… venado- que le estaba dando la niña.

—¡Ay, Rebequita~! —le decía la rubiecita aumentando el timbre agudo de su voz— ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! ¡Te extrañéeeeeeee! —Continuaba, apretando más sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la pobre chica—. ¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

—Gra-… ci-… as… —Intentó responder, alargando la palabra en tres sílabas y no en dos (como usualmente era) por la falta de suficiente aire.

—¡Ay, déjame verte! ¿Síiiiiii? —Pidió emocionada, soltando a la muchacha para, sin siquiera darle tiempo a recuperarse, tomar su muñeca y darle una vuelta sobre sí para apreciar por completo su vestido—. ¡Que linda estás, Rebe-chaaaan! —exclamó de nuevo, soltando por fin a la joven.

Lizzy palmeó sus manos alegremente, emocionada por ver a la muchacha, pero se controló al ver que la pobre casi se cae. Entre el abrazo rompe-huesos, y la vuelta que le dio, a Rebecca casi le da un patatús como el de la mascarada. La castañita se sentó en una silla, tan agotada -tanto por el viajecito improvisado a la mansión (ya verán por qué fue "improvisado") como por el saludo de Lizzy- que al hacerlo ni se dio cuenta del peligroso lugar que había tomado.

—Ehem… —Interrumpió la marquesa carraspeando un poco, para llamar la atención de sus dos acompañantes. Lizzy dio un pequeño respingo, abriendo sus ojos verdes un poco, y ante la mirada seria de su madre, asintió. Entendiendo lo que quiso decir, se retiró educadamente, con la excusa de que iría a buscar a su padre y hermano para que saludaran a Rebecca.

La pequeña castaña, por su parte… sintió un escalofrío como aquellos que sentía cada vez que escuchaba cerca de sí, los bien conocidos pasos del hermoso mayordomo de su primo, indicándole que él ya había descubierto alguna de sus travesuras. Se había sentado con tal rapidez en los milisegundos anteriores, que no se percató de que se había sentado… nada más y nada menos que al lado de la mujer de cabellos rubios e intimidante mirada esmeralda. La marquesa Middleford.

La castaña giró su cuello lentamente, para confirmar sus temores. Detrás suyo estaba Frances, y lucía más seria que de costumbre (si tal cosa es posible)—. ¿Sí, Lady Middleford? —Inquirió, haciendo uso de toda su valentía para encarar a la mujer sin que le temblara la voz, como cada vez que estaba cara a cara con un Sebastián yandere-vengativo a causa de bromitas sufridas.

—¿Cómo has estado, querida? —La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula. Esperaba un regaño por no llegar antes, que la mujer hiciera algún comentario en desaprobación a cualquier parte de su vestimenta, o que le dijera que debía maquillarse más, y un montón de cosas más que la mujer de cabellos rubios le decía cada vez que la veía. Sin embargo, simplemente le preguntaba como estaba.

—Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, Lady Middleford… —respondió una vez se hubo repuesto de su asombro.

—Es bueno verte, después de tanto tiempo —continuó la mayor, aun con una expresión reservada en su rostro, sin expresar libremente la alegría que le producía ver a la chica.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… —contestó Rebecca pasándose una mano por la nuca, cómicamente nerviosa, y aun un poco anonadada por llevar tres minutos allí sin ser regañada por su acompañante.

—Supongo que el fluir del tiempo es diferente para todos. En mi caso, quizás por ser mayor que tú, yo suelo sentir que el paso de las edades ha transcurrido con lentitud. Sin embargo, para ti al ser joven, el espacio del tiempo corre con rapidez como un puma en la libertad de su hábitat. Y cuando te das cuenta, los eones dejados atrás se han ido con tal premura que ya el moribundo crepúsculo ha avanzado demasiado como para volver al alba y hacer lo que nos corresponde…***(6)**

Decía la mujer pensativamente, mirando con seriedad hacia el frente, haciendo que su campo visual se centrara por completo en el árbol que estaba no muy lejos de allí, como si evocara épocas pasadas. Por su parte, Rebecca la mirada con una extraña mirada de total confusión, y sudando una gota gorda en lo que intentaba entender todo lo que la dama rubia dijo. Únicamente un extrañado: _«_¿Que… qué?_»_, era todo lo que pensaba la muchacha, tratando de entender lo que la mujer a su lado intentaba decirle o transmirtirle.

—Por eso, querida… —agregó la oji-verde, volviendo su mirada a la muchacha, quien al ver que Frances había vuelto a verla se incorporó con rapidez (ya que se había recostado del respaldar de la silla), y cambió su expresión por la clásica mirada falsa de "entiendo" que todos ponemos cuando un profesor se gira hacia los alumnos sorpresivamente mientras explica matemáticas, antes de que la mujer se diera cuenta de que no entendía ni pío—. Insisto en que debes encontrar un prometido.

Rebecca parpadeó, pasmada. Así que era a ese preciso tema al que se refería la marquesa, con toda esa sucesión de palabras cuyo significado sólo comprendía de manera aislada—. ¿Prome… tido? —Repitió, tragando saliva por las implicaciones de tal cosa. Casarse apresuradamente no era algo que quería hacer… menos con alguien al que no amara y que solo se interesara ya fuera en su fortuna o… en otras cosas banales…

—Por supuesto, querida. Tienes que encontrar uno, y cuanto antes —le aconsejó con seriedad y serenidad la mayor—. Tu belleza no durará para siempre, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Hasta Lizzy tiene uno, así que por el bien de tu apellido es mejor que te comprometas… y además, hoy es un día ideal para ello.

—Ehm… lo pensaré… —respondió la muchacha nerviosamente, intentando lucir lo más calmada posible, a pesar de que en su interior fuera un manojo de nervios.

—Me alegra saberlo —Fue la respuesta de la marquesa, llena de satisfacción y con sus labios ligeramente curvados, en una sutil sonrisilla.

Inmediatamente, llegó Lizzy acompañada del resto de su familia, con algunos caballos para que las damas que se habían quedado en el jardín montaran. Frances se levantó de la silla, y ofreciéndole una mano a la muchacha, la invitó a dar un paseo con su familia por los extensos jardines, en tanto llegaban los demás invitados; pues apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, y la reunión/fiesta estaba programada para una hora después.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A: *(1) Aja, inspirado en la dirección "411 de la calle Baker", de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, en los fics de Kuroshitsuji de "Shadechu Nightray" será la dirección de Nina Hopkins :3**_

_**.**_

_***(2) Chimbo en Venezuela, (ambas autoras somos de allí) es una palabra que significa algo así como maluco, de baja calidad.**_

_**.**_

_***(3) Proveniente de la palabra "Stripper" y lo que nos deja con "Willy desnudista" xD**_

_**.**_

_***(4) Los que hayan leído el arco del "Circo Arca de Noé" del manga, recordarán que el apodo que le pusieron a Will al infiltrarse en dicho circo fue "Suit", que literalmente significa: "Traje".**_

_**.**_

_***(5) Una tragavenado es una serpiente del tipo boa constrictora que se caracteriza por alimentarse… de… venados (que nombre tan creativo xD)**_

_**.**_

_***(6) Si no entendieron que quise decir con todo ese montón de palabras –que ni sé de dónde saqué-, les explico. En resumen, Lady Middleford quiso decir que para la gente adulta como ella, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, y para los jóvenes, con tanta rapidez, que cuando se da cuenta, el tiempo ha pasado y no pueden hacer nada para volver atrás y realizar las cosas que pudieron hacer de jóvenes, y que ya no pueden hacer por ser viejos.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Shadechu Nightray: **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4! Aja... esa canción que cantaba Willy-san era parte del segundo Musical de Kuroshitsuji, muy buena canción (al igual que el resto del musical xD), recomendamos verlo ;3**_

_**Gomen si esperaban más, pero ya estaba quedando muy largo y además, me agradó lo que mi kouhai puso, igual ya tenemos planeado el resto de los sucesos (a partir de aquí), por lo que tan pronto me desocupe (y en ratiiiitos libres) escribiré el siguiente capítulo, pues me toca a mí :3**_

_**¡Cuídense y esperamos les haya gustado! Y haberles influenciado un poco de amor por el WilliamxNina, pues creo que lo logrécon Akai-chan jaja xD No olviden favoritear, darle a Follow o dejar lindos Reviews nwn**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
